For the Peace of Our World
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: chap3 Akhirnya, grup Ichigo bertemu dengan hisana. Perjalanan pun sedikit enteng. Saat sesampai di sungai, rukia menjahili Ichigo dan ujung-ujungnya Hisana ngambek. Saat sampai di ferry, orang yang tidak ingin Ichigo lihat, datang. R&R. AU
1. Chapter 1

Yahooo~ Sudah lama tidak bertemu di fic IchiRuki! *plak* *abaikan orang gaje ini*

Ini fic beralur seperti game. Jadi, maaf ya kalau memusingkan... (pengen cari suasana baru. Buat yang genre adventure).

Jadi, selamat menikmati saja deh XD!

* * *

Disclamer: **Kubo Tite-Sensei**

**Terinspirasi dari: **_**Tales Of The Abyss**_

**Warning: **_**AU, memuat nama aneh + asing. Seperti „Berunafia Forest". Alur seperti game RPG

* * *

**_

**For the Peace of Our World**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Alkisah, di suatu dunia dimana daratan dan lautannya dikuasai oleh 2 negara besar. Kedua Negara itu bernama _Castellionia _dan _Aperuronia._ Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, hubungan _Castellionia _dan _Aperuronia_ sedikit memburuk. Hubungan memburuk karena ada desas desus, salah satu negara besar itu (Sebut saja, _Aperuronia)_, mengirim armada perangnya untuk menghancurkan sebuah kota kecil di wilayah _Castellionia_ yang bernama_ Waffe_. Kota tersebut berfungsi sebagai pusat pembuatan senjata _Castellionia_.

_Castellionia _tidak mau tinggal diam melihat salah satu wilayahnya hancur, mengeluarkan keputusan berperang. Beberapa kota _netral_ terkena imbasnya. Mereka membuat sebuah perserikatan untuk menghentikan kedua negara itu perang. Diantara kota-kota yang netral itu, ada beberapa kota yang terkenal. Yaitu, kota _Aktis_ dan kota _Chiarnia. _Kota _Aktis_ terkenal dengan kota yang menjadi pusat pembelajaran dan pusat kedamaian. Lalu, kota _Chiarnia_ merupakan kota yang terkenal karena disana pusat dari para penyihir yang berada di dunia itu.

Di dunia tersebut, para manusia mempunyai job-job yang berbeda. Diantara job-job itu, ada beberapa yang istimewa. Diantaranya, _Swordman, Mage, Merchant, Blacksmith, Musician, Dancer,Thief, Knight, Hunter, Priest, Archer _dan yang lain-lain. Rata-rata, orang yang menggunakan job itu adalah orang-orang yang suka berjelajah atau mempunyai kekuatan istimewa di dalam tubuhnya. Walau berbeda-beda job, mereka saling menghargai.

Sekarang, salah satu _Mage (penyihir)_ dari _Chiarnia_, diberikan tugas oleh pemimpin kota _Aktis_, Hisana yang seorang _priest_ ternama dan terhebat, untuk memberikan sebuah surat kedamaian pada pemimpin wilayah _Aperuronia dan __Castellionia__._ Penyihir yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu menerima misi tersebut. Rukia menggunakan pakaian resminya saat dia bertemu dengan Hisana. Pakaiannya berupa baju hitam lengan panjang, kerah tinggi, dengan polet merah. Dia menggunakan rok rempel diatas lutut 5 cm dan stocking hitam. Dengan lambang pengenal di dada kirinya, Rukia menemui Hisana.

"Wahai penyihir dari kota _Chiarnia_, saya percayakan surat kedamaian ini padamu! Bawalah surat ini kepada pemimpin kedua negara yang sedang berperang itu. Rukia Kuchiki!" Seru Hisana dengan tegas. Dia memberikan sebuah surat yang digulung dan dimasukan ke dalam sebuah pipa.

Rukia membukukkan badannya. "Baik! Hisana-hime!"

Rukia pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Hisana terlihat sedikit lesu. Dia memang mempunyai suatu penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu bisa merenggut nyawanya. Hisana menatap kepergian Rukia dengan wajah khawatir. "Rukia…"

Setelah keluar dari _cathedral, _Rukia berjalan menuruni tangga dan masuk ke sebuah gang. Disana dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk merubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian penyihirnya. Pakaiannya pun berubah. Pakaiannya yang sekarang menjadi menggunakan jubah hitam dengan baju _gothic _ perpaduan antara hitam dan ungu. Rukia juga merubah tongkatnya yang besar dan setinggi tubuhnya, menjadi sebuah sapu terbang. Setelah siap, Rukia berlari keluar gang dan menaiki sapu terbangnya.

"_Paling dekat dari sini adalah ibu kota __Aperuronia, Krastofia. OK, dengan sapu ini... Perkiraan 3 jam sampai sana! Aku harus bergegas!__"_ Gumam Rukia.

Sesampai di suatu hutan kecil yang bernama _Berunafia Forest, _Rukia beristirahat sejenak setelah 2 jam terbang. Dia berisitirahat di pinggir sungai yang jernih. Sungai itu berada di atas sebuah tebing. Dia melihat langit yang saat itu sedang menunjukan langit sore. Pemandangan di bawahnya adalah sebuah padang bunga yang indah. Bunga tulip putih sedang bermekaran. Tiba-tiba, ada suatu bunyi dari semak-semak. Rukia memasang kuda-kuda dan menggegam tongkat sihirnya yang besar.

"Siapa!" Teriak Rukia.

Dari balik semak-semak, muncul seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan disisir kebelakang. Dia menggunakan pakaian putih-putih dari atas hingga bawah. Parasnya begitu tampan. Tatapannya dingin. Dia berjalan mendekati Rukia. Rukia kaget dengan orang yang muncul di depannya.

"Sousuke Aizen?" Kaget Rukia.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Aizen' itu tersenyum. Dia menundukan tubuhnya. "Selamat sore… Rukia Kuchiki!"

Rukia menggegam tongkatnya dengan kencang. Jika mengingat siapa sebenarnya Aizen, raut wajah Rukia langsung berubah menjadi sebuah amarah.

Sousuke Aizen adalah mantan komandan tertinggi dari tentara penjaga kota _Aktis. _Dia dikeluarkan dari ketentaraan akibat diketahui kalau dia menciptakan sebuah benda yang mematikan. Benda yang bisa membuat seseorang mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat. Melebihi kekuatan yang bisa diterima oleh manusia pada umumnya. Kekuatan jahat. Selain membuat, dia juga suka mencuri kekuatan orang yang dia anggap menarik. Beberapa penyihir sudah menjadi korbannya. Sehingga, harga buronan Aizen tinggi.

Sekarang, di depan matanya Rukia, sudah berdiri orang berkepala mahal itu. Aizen semakin mendekat. Rukia menyuruh Aizen untuk diam. Aizen tersenyum dan tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Rukia. "Sial! Kemana di-"

Belum selesai Rukia bergumam, Aizen muncul dari sampingnya sambil menodongkan pisau ke leher Rukia. "Jangan terburu-buru, Rukia… Aku punya urusan padamu! Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu!" Senyum Aizen.

Rukia mengepal tangannya. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Rukia langsung menempelkan tongkatnya pada tanah. Muncul sebuah lingkaran mantra berwarna ungu di bawah Rukia. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan berwarna putih muncul dari bawah tanah. Tangan itu mengikat Aizen dan membuatnya dia jauh dari Rukia. Rukia berbalik dan melihat Aizen. Dia memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah lagi.

"_Byakurai_!" Ucap Rukia.

Sekarang, semburan listrik berwarna biru-keputihan keluar dari permata diatas tongkat Rukia. Dengan telaknya, serangan itu mengenai Aizen. Rukia mengembalikan posisi tongkatnya. Dia terus melihat kepulan asap yang diakibatkan dari serangannya. Rukia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Rukia merubah tongkatnya menjadi sapu terbang lagi dan dia mulai terbang.

Baru terbang sekitar beberapa detik, seseorang muncul di depannya. Tidak salah lagi, dia Aizen! Bagaimana dia bisa selamat dari serangan Rukia?

"Sial!" Gumam Rukia.

"Sayonara… Rukia Kuchiki!" Senyum Aizen.

Tangan kanan Aizen sekarang sudak berubah. Tangannya menjadi tangan seorang monster. Berwarna hijau tua, kekar, dan besar. Dia mengambil permata ungu dari dada Rukia menggunakan tangan kanannya itu. Tangan kanannya bisa membuka sebuah dimensi dimana para penyihir menyimpan permata sumber kuatannya. Rukia yang kaget karena sumber kekuatannya diambil, berusaha mencegah Aizen mengambil permata itu. Tapi, Aizen memukulnya dan Rukia pun jatuh ke ladang bunga tulip putih. Aizen yang terus mengambang di udara, melihat permata ungu indah itu. "Kudapatkan… Kekuatan yang bisa merubah masa depan! Hahaha…" Tawa Aizen dan dia menghilang dari sana.

Rukia yang jatuh ke padang bunga, hanya bisa melihat kepergian Aizen sambil mencuri permatanya. Pakaian Rukia berubah menjadi pakaian terusan berwarna putih dengan gradiasi biru. Rukia memasang wajah kesal. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan menghilang. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah saat dia jatuh ke tanah nanti.

"Sial…"

**BRAAAK…**

XXX

Kehebohan terjadi di _Chiarnia_. Pasalnya, muncul berita dari salah satu penyihir yang kebetulan sedang berada di _Krastofia_. Dia melaporkan kalau, surat perdamaian yang dikirim oleh pemimpin di kota _Aktis, _belum sampai pada pemimpin Negara _Aperuronia_. Padahal, seorang penyihir tidak memakan lebih dari 6 jam untuk mengirim surat tersebut.

Seorang penyihir kecil berambut putih, berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang pemimpin kota penyihir tersebut. Dia dipanggil oleh penyihir terkuat di dunia itu, Yamamoto Shikeguni. Sesampai di hadapan sang penyihir, penyihir kecil berambut putih itu membungkukkan badannya. "Ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari, Yamamoto-sou taichou!"

Yamamoto mulai berbicara setelah memanggut janggutnya yang panjang. "Begini, kami dapat berita jika penyihir bernama Rukia Kuchiki, belum sampai di _Krastofia._ Padahal, biasanya tidak sampai 6 jam untuk mengirim surat tersebut. Ditambah, keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Permata kekuatan yang dimilikinya, tidak mengirimkan sinyal akan keberadaannya. Berhubung ini adalah misi yang penting. Saya tugaskan anda sebagai pemimpin divisi penyelidikan, untuk mencari Rukia Kuchiki. Bawa dia kemari dengan keadaan hidup. Karena, dia harus dimintai keterangan atas kejadian ini! Ketua Kuchiki juga sudah memberikan izin. Anda terima misi ini?"

Penyihir berambut putih itu menunduk. "Saya terima!" tegasnya. Saat mau pergi, dia dicegah sebentar oleh Yamamoto. "Oh ya, Toushirou Hitsugaya!"

Penyihir yang dipanggil 'Hitsugaya' itu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kalau bisa, kamu jangan menggunakan sapu terbang untuk mencari Rukia Kuchiki!"

Hitsugaya kaget dan mengangkat alisnya. "Ya?"

"Kami mendapat berita, kalau Sousuke Aizen sudah mulai bergerak. Ada kemungkinan, yang terjadi pada Rukia Kuchiki, berhubungan dengannya. Jadi, agar tidak memakan korban lagi, anda jangan keluarkan kekuatan saat yang tidak genting!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk paham. Dia pun keluar dari ruangan Yamamoto dan terdiam di depan pintu. "_Kalau begitu, aku naik kereta donk?" _gumamnya_._

Hitsugaya menghela napas. Dia langsung bergegas menuju tempat stasiun kereta kuda yang berada di luar gerbang kota. "Hh… Ok! Mending, dicari di kota _Vrede_. Ada desas desus, Kuchiki menghilang saat dia berhenti di _Berunafia Forest_. Ok, aku kesana!"

XXX

Di _Berunafia Forest…_

Seorang laki-laki berambut oranye, berbadan tegak dan tinggi, dengan pedang hitam kecil di pinggangnya, dan hasil buruan di pundak kanannya, dia berjalan menelusuri kegelapan hutan. Saat berjalan, dia melewati padang bunga tulip putih yang berkilauan karena pantulan cahaya bulan purnama. "Lebih baik, aku cuci muka dulu disana!" serunya.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju sebuah kolam kecil diantara bunga-bunga tulip itu. Terlihat, air itu begitu jernih. Berkilau dengan pantulan dari cahaya bulan. Dia membasuh wajahnya dan mengisi tempat minumnya dengan air dari kolam itu. Air itu dialirkan dari mata air di gunung dekat sana. Jadi, masih terjamin kebersihannya. Setelah siap untuk jalan kembali, laki-laki berambut oranye itu berdiri. "Teralu malam disini berbahaya! Banyak monster yang akan datang! Aku harus bergegas!"

Saat dia melihat ke sekitar kolam, dia menemukan sesuatu yang sedang bersender di batu besar dekat sana. Seperti seorang manusia dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Pakaiannya putih dan memakai sandal jerami. Laki-laki itu mendekatinya dan terkejut karena yang dia lihat itu, benar-benar seorang manusia! Di tangan kanannya memegang sebuah surat gulung. Laki-laki itu tidak mau tinggal diam. Dia pun berusaha membangunkan perempuan itu.

"Nona! Bangun! Nona!" Serunya.

Perempuan itu terbangun. Ternyata, perempuan yang pingsan itu adalah Rukia. Rukia melihat laki-laki itu dengan tatapan lemah. "Ka… Kau siapa?"

"Saya Ichigo Kurosaki! _Swordman _dari kota _Vrede_." Jelas laki-laki bernama Ichigo itu.

Rukia pun mengangguk. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia yang lemas, memberikan air minumnya. "Silahkan anda minum! Anda terlihat begitu lelah!"

Rukia meminum air yang diberikan oleh Ichigo. Ichigo menyenderkan Rukia kembali dan memakaikan tas kecilnya sebagai bantalan untuk Rukia. Ichigo bertanya pada Rukia mengapa dia bisa berada disana. Padahal, tempat itu sangat berbahaya jika malam tiba. Apalagi, seorang perempuan! Sendirian lagi! Rukia tersenyum. "Aku bukan perempuan biasa! Aku seorang penyihir dari kota _Chiarnia. _Namaku, Rukia Kuchiki!"

Ichigo kaget. Ternyata, yang dia tolong adalah seorang penyihir dari _Chiarnia._ Pastinya, penyihir itu berbakat sekali. Rukia tersenyum kecil saat dia mendengar Ichigo berkomentar seperti itu. "Hmf… Sayangnya, kekuatanku dicuri oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Sekarang, aku hanyalah seorang perempuan biasa!" serunya.

Ichigo terdiam. Dia melihat Rukia dan memegang tangannya. "Saya bisa membantu!" senyum Ichigo.

Rukia terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya terbuka lebar kaget. "Me… Membantu apa?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Saya bisa membantu anda menemukan orang yang menculik permata itu!"

Rukia panik. "Ha… Hah? Ta… Tapi kan… Kau… Kau rakyat sipil kan?"

"Saya memang rakyat sipil. Tapi, saya adalah seorang _swordman!_ Seorang _swordman_, harus membantu satu sama lain kan? Walau job orang tersebut berbeda, mereka tetap manusia!"

Rukia tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang 'ngotot' itu. Rukia bangun dari tempatnya dan Ichigo membantunya untuk berdiri. "Pertama-tama, kita harus mengantarkan surat ini ke _Krastofia _dan _Grand Laquakes (Ibu kota Castellionia)_. Baru, setelah itu, kita fokuskan pada pencarian buronan itu!"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya. "Buronan? Memang, yang mencuri permata anda itu, siapa?"

Rukia memasang wajah tajamnya. "Sousuke Aizen!"

XXX

Kehebohan terjadi di _cathedral _Kota _Aktis._ Sang pemimpin negara, Hisana berusaha untuk keluar dari sana. Dia ingin pergi ke kota _Vrede_ setelah tahu Rukia menghilang di sekitar hutan dekat sana. Tapi, para menteri melarangnya dengan alasan keadaan Hisana. Hisana pun dibawa ke kamarnya dan tidak boleh keluar dari sana hingga besok pagi.

Hisana terdiam duduk di bangku kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang pengawalnya datang. Dia berambut hitam dengan model panjang depan-belakang pendek, berbaju putih, dan memakai kacamata. Dia merupakan tangan kanannya Hisana. "Hisana-hime... Saya datang untuk melihat keadaan anda!" tunduknya.

Hisana mengangguk. "Terima kasih… Ishida!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Ishida' bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan membuat teh hangat disana. Diberikanlah teh hangat itu pada Hisana. Hisana berterima kasih padanya. Keadaan hening sejenak. Hisana terus terdiam dan melihat langit malam bertabur bintang di luar. Tapi, keheningan itu tidak berlangsung secara lama. Hisana memecahkan keheningan itu. "Ishida… Anda adalah bawahan setia saya. Anda pasti mengerti perasaan saya saat ini kan?"

Ishida mengangguk. Hisana melanjutkannya lagi. "Lalu… Saya ingin minta saran anda. Jika adik kandung anda dalam bahaya. Keadaannya tidak diketahui. Keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Dan dia membawa misi yang menyangkut kedamaian dunia, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Ishida mulai menjawab dengan tegas. "Saya akan berusaha melakukan apapun agar bisa bertemu dengan adik saya itu. Walau nyawa taruhannya!"

"Walau anda seorang pemimpin suatu kota?"

Ishida mengangguk. "Ya! Saya akan lakukan itu. Karena, bukan kepentingan pribadi semata. Karena, ini menyangkut kedamaian dunia!"

Hisana tersenyum. Dia mengambil tongkat yang berada di dekatnya dan mengenakan sebuah jubah coklat muda. "Terima kasih Ishida! Sekarang, saya akan menyusul adik saya itu ke kota _Vrede._"

Ishida kaget dengan tindakan Hisana. Dia berusaha mencegah perginya Hisana. Tapi, Hisana tetap bersikeras ingin pergi (Bahkan sampai mengancam Ishida). Ishida menghela napas. "Baik! Tapi, perbolehkan saya untuk ikut dengan anda!"

Hisana senang. Dia pun menyetujui jawaban Ishida itu.

Setelah waktu yang tepat untuk kabur tiba. Ishida dan Hisana kabur menggunakan tali dari sprei yang saling diikat. Hisana menggunakan jubah magis yang bisa membuat tubuhnya tidak terlihat oleh siapapun (Disuruh Ishida). Saat Hisana memanjat turun, tidak sengaja, kakinya terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa Ishida yang berada di bawahnya. Hisana bangkit dari tempat jatuhnya dan minta maaf pada Ishida. Dengan jaim-nya, Ishida menahan rasa sakit itu. "Tidak apa! Saya baik-baik saja!".

Setelah melihat keadaan yang benar-benar aman, Ishida menarik Hisana untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta kuda lewat semak-semak dan pepohonan. Padahal, disana begitu gelap sekali. Tapi, Ishida berhasil melewatinya tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun.

Sesampai di stasiun, Ishida mencari kereta pribadi milik Hisana. Setelah ketemu, Hisana masuk ke dalam kereta yang cukup mewah itu (bagian dalamnya) dan Ishida duduk di bangku kusir. Setelah siap untuk pergi, Ishida mengendarai kereta itu hingga kota _Vrede._

XXX

Ichigo kaget mendengar ucapan Rukia saat dia mengucapkan nama 'Aizen' Rukia aneh dengan reaksi Ichigo itu. Setelah sadar, Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Rukia mengangkat alisnya heran. Tapi, Ichigo berhasil meyakinkan kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

"Oh ya, Kuchiki-san…" Ucap Ichigo.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Rukia membentak Ichigo. "Rukia saja cukup!"

"Oh? Baik… Rukia-san… Kalau mau, anda bisa ti-"

Ucapan Ichigo dipotong lagi. Rukia membentak Ichigo lagi. "Tolong! Hilangkan sifat formalmu! Lihat, aku saja dari tadi sudah bicara santai! Walau job kita berbeda, tapi, status kita sebagai manusia sama! Sudah, panggil aku Rukia! Hilangkan ke-formal-an diantara kita. Ichigo!"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Baik, Rukia-sa-"

"R-U-K-I-A!" Ngotot Rukia.

Ichigo tertunduk. "Ru… Kia…"

Rukia menyimpan tangannya di pinggangnya. "BAGUS! Sekarang, apa yang mau kau biacarakan?"

Ichigo menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Hm… Begini… Kalau tidak keberatan, kau bisa ke kotaku dulu. Kau bisa beristirahat disana dan mulai perjalanan menuju _Krastofia _besok!_" _

Rukia mengangguk. "OK! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong… Kita menggunakan apa ke _Krastofia_?"

Ichigo kaget mendengar itu. Hewan yang berhasil ditangkapnya, jatuh kembali ke tanah saking kagetnya (Dan menginjak kaki Ichigo). Setelah berteriak kesakitan, Ichigo bertanya balik ada Rukia. "AH? kau tidak tahu?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ichigo menghela napas dan mengangkat hewan tangkapan yang tadi jatuh. Dia menjelaskan sambil berjalan menuju kotanya. "Dari kotaku, kita harus ke _Agrabia_ dulu. _Agrabia _berada di seberang daratan _Ozerean_ ini. _Agrabia _merupakan kota penghubung bagi para penjelajah untuk ke kota _Krastofia. _Untuk mencapai _Agrabia, _kita harus naik _ferry_ lewat jalur pelabuhan _Perufania._ Panjang perjalanan sekitar sehari. Apakah kau mengerti, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Ah~ Aku mengerti! Lalu, jika jalan dari sini ke _Perufania, _berapa hari?"

"Sekitar 3 hari paling lama!"

Rukia menghela napas. "Hh… Coba saja, aku masih ada kekuatan sihir! Kita bisa sampai disana dengan cepat!"

Ichigo menatapi Rukia dengan sedih. Perempuan yang berada di depannya sudah kehilangan kekuatannya. Sekarang, dia perempuan rapuh yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun. Ichigo mengehela napas. "Diluar banyak sekali monster. Jadi, lebih baik… Kau harus mempunyai sesuatu untuk pertahanan! Apakah kau bisa menggunakan sebuah pedang?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Sedikit-sedikit!"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Baiklah! Sesampai di rumahku, kau pilihlah senjatamu! Kau harus memilihnya untuk pertahanan! Ok?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ichigo! Kau sangat baik!"

Sesampai di sebuah kota kecil bernama _Vrede_, Rukia melihat kehangatan disana. Kota yang didatanginya sekarang, terkenal dengan kota yang damai. Seluruh masyarakatnya saling berbaur. Tidak membedakan status, kedudukan, atau job. Hari itu, kebetulan sedang pesta panen. Orang-orang berkumpul di alun-alun kota untuk makan dan ngobrol bersama. Ichigo yang baru datang, langsung di suguhi oleh segelas bir. "OI, Ichigo! Ayo minum!" ajak laki-laki berambut merah diikat ala nanas itu.

Ichigo menolak ajakan sahabatnya yang seorang _hunter_ itu. "AH? Maaf Renji! Kau tahu kan, aku gak minum bir?"

Laki-laki bernama Renji itu kecewa. "Yah~ Ichigo! Kau sudah 17 tahun! Umur yang cukup untuk minum bir kan? Ayo! Minum!"

Ichigo menolaknya lagi. "Te… Terima kasih! Tapi, gak ada hubungannya antara umur dan kesukaan kan?"

Renji melihat perempuan yang berada di belakang Ichigo. Dia bertanya pada Ichigo mengenai identitas Rukia. Ichigo menjelaskannya kalau Rukia adalah seorang penyihir. Renji kaget dan langsung menawarkan segelas bir. Rukia tadinya mau menerima gelas itu. Tapi, Ichigo langsung menarik tangannya dan pergi ke rumahnya. Renji langsung berteriak. "Oi! Ichigo! Jangan selingkuh!"

Ichigo membalas teriakan Renji dengan marah. "SELINGKUH-MU! AKU JUGA BELUM PERNAH PUNYA PACAR!"

Dengan cepat, Ichigo menarik Rukia melewati sebuah gang. Keluar gang kecil, terlihat rumah kayu kecil yang berada di antara pepohonan. Rukia terkejut dan bertanya pada Ichigo tentang kepemilikan rumah tersebut. Ichigo menjawab kalau itu rumahnya. Dia mengajak Rukia untuk masuk. Sesampai di dalam rumah, Rukia terkejut melihat kerapihan rumah kecil yang tebuat dari kayu itu. Padahal, Ichigo seorang cowok. Kok, rumahnya bisa rapih? Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, rumah Rukia begitu berantakan.

Ichigo membuka jaket kulitnya dan sepatunya sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Rukia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ichigo. Dia membuka sandal jeraminya dan masuk kesana. Karena lantai terbuat dari kayu, Ichigo menyuruh Rukia untuk mengenakan sandal rumahnya. Ichigo pergi ke kamarnya sebentar untuk ganti baju. Rukia disuruh menunggu di ruang tengah depan perapian. Hari itu memang dingin. Rukia menghangatkan tubuhnya di depan perapian.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menggunakan kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam. Dia duduk di kursi depan Rukia duduk. "Maaf menunggu! Kau lapar?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi, kebohongannya terbongkar. Perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi. _Kruuyuukk~_

Wajah Rukia memerah. Dia tertunduk malu. Ichigo tertawa puas. Dia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Rukia terus tertunduk hingga Ichigo selesai membuat makanan.

"Maaf… Aku hanya bisa buat ini! Silahkan…" Ucap Ichigo.

Dia menyuguhi sepiring salad, daging bakar, dan nasi. Rukia terdiam melihat masakan yang lumayan mewah itu. "I… Ini…" Ragu Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Salad ini asli buatanku! Kalau daging bakar, kebetulan ada seorang warga yang mengirimnya kemari. Itu daging bagianku saat pesta tadi. Silahkan, kau makan!"

Rukia bertanya pada Ichigo. "Ichigo! Kau makan apa?"

Ichigo menjawab sambil meminum segelas kopinya. "Kopi saja cukup! Nanti, kalau lapar… Aku bisa makan di luar! Di luar lagi ada pesta! Jadi, pasti ada makanan banyak!"

Rukia mengangguk. Dia mulai makan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ichigo.

Setelah makan, Rukia tertidur di sofa. Ichigo yang tidak tega melihat Rukia tidur di tempat sempit itu, menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kasur kamarnya. Dengan setengah sadar, Rukia berjalan menuju kamar Ichigo dan tidur disana. Setelah yakin Rukia sudah tertidur, Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya dan duduk di sofa sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut cadangan. Dia duduk di depan perapian sambil meminum kopinya.

"Sousuke… Aizen…" ucap pelannya.

Matahari sudah menunjukan taringnya. Sekarang, pagi sudah tiba. Keheningan pagi dipecahkan oleh suara keras dari ketukan pintu rumah Ichigo. "Ichigo! Bangun! Ichigo!"

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya (Di kursi) dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, dia membuka pintu. "Renji… Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" ucap Ichigo dengan selimut masih berada di bahunya.

Dengan heboh, Renji mengucapkan sesuatu. "Ichigo! Ada yang mencari kamu!"

"Hah? Siapa?" heran Ichigo.

Seseorang anak laki berambut putih, bermata emerland, memakai sebuah kaos putih, jaket biru muda dan celana pendek coklat muda, muncul dari balik tubuh Renji. Ichigo kaget dengan orang tersebut. Jarang ada orang yang bermata emerland seperti itu. Anak laki itu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi! Saya Toushirou Hitsugaya! Saya kemari mencari penyihir bernama Rukia Kuchiki! Apakah ada?"

* * *

-**To Be Continued-

* * *

**

Ran: Fan fic ancur terbaruku! Pairing IchiRuki! Fanfic yang aku incar dari dulu! Temanya kaya game RPG! Akhirnya… Kelar juga! Ahahaha…

All: *tepuk tangan*

Ran: Terima kasih para actor sekalian! Ehm… Mungkin, diantara kalian… Ini cerita begitu memusingkan. Banyak sekali nama-nama tempat yang aneh. Alurnya berbelit-belit. Dan aneh. Ini adalah fic pertama saya dengan genre adventure! Semoga kalian suka dan dapat memaklumi betapa anehnya jika saya buat fic ber-genre adventure. Saya membuat fic ini gara-gara adik saya **HAMPIR**setiap hari nonton anime Tales Of The Abyss. Daripada kependem terus, ya sudah… Saya buat fic ini! Tadinya, adventurenya mau melawan zombie. Tapi… Rada males! Hehe… *plak*

Ichigo: P-E-M-A-L-A-S-A-N!

*Ran menendang Ichigo*

Ran: Hahaha… Ini cerita mungkin rada mirip dengan Tales Of The Abyss (Ya, game yang paling kusuka saat kelas X SMA. Sampai sekarang, saya masih gondokan gara-gara side bossnya (Sebut saja, Nebilim), belum kalah-kalah sampai sekarang! Tapi, adik saya yang umurnya beda 8 tahun dengan saya, bisa mengalahkannya ! Bener-bener… Saya gamer paling payah! ==a).

Ichigo: Bukan curhat!

*Ran melempar Ichigo*

All: _Ngenes amat nasibmu, Ichigo!_

Ran: Untuk job-jobnya, saya dapatkan dari game online, RAGNAROK. Ah… Aku jadi kangen ama RO… Sekarang aku sering mainnya kalau gak ayo dance, main grand chaos. Aku main RO pas aku… SMP kelas 1 (kalau gak salah). Waktu itu, aku jadi Dancer. Wohohoho… Pakai topi poring berwarna merah! Kyaaa… Lucu!

Ichigo: Ran, author aneh tingkat akut. Paparazzi akut, yang ngaku imut paadahal gak imut! Kalau mau curhat, jangan disini do-

*Ran menenggelamkan Ichigo*

Ran: Oh ya, untuk nama-nama di chapter ini. Aku ambil dari beberapa bahasa asing dan nama karanganku. Hampir semua nama-namanya kukarang. Seperti, _Castellionia. _Nama tersebut kuambil dari kota di Tales Of The Abyss yang bernama '_Chesedonia'. _Yang diambil dari bahasa asing disini adalah…

_Vrede = Kedamaian (Nama ini, pemberian dari Hanabi Kaori)_

_Aktis = Sinar (Yunani)_

_Waffe=Senjata (jerman)_

Sisanya… Ngarang! Ahahaha…

All: *sweatdrop* _Ah… Pantesan… Aneh-aneh!_

Ran: Kembali pada nama ngarang. Lalu, _Berunafia forest _itu diambil _Beruf (B. Jerman)_. Kalau gak salah, itu kata yang menyatakan perkerjaan. Contoh , _Ich bin Schulerin von Beruf (Saya adalah seorang pelajar). _Lalu…

Ichigo: Biarkan Ran mengoceh sendiri! Ehm… Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfic ini! Maafkan kami atas kegajean cerita ini! Si Ran sedang mengalami syndorm _Gaje_. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi.

Rukia: Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Jika anda tertarik untuk membaca lanjutannya, anda bisa beri semangat pada author untuk melanjutkan fic ini!

Renji: Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca! Kami tunggu review anda semua! Ok?

Hitsu: Kami tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih! Kami berharap, anda tidak bosan dengan cerita ini! Jadi… Kami ucapkan, terima kasih atas keikutsertaan anda semua.

Ran: Jadi…

All: Ja'Mata!

PS. _Makasih untuk Astrella-san. Sudah meralat judulnya dari yang sebelumnya... hhe XD sankyuu!_


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari sudah menunjukan taringnya. Sekarang, pagi sudah tiba. Keheningan pagi dipecahkan oleh suara keras dari ketukan pintu rumah Ichigo. "Ichigo! Bangun! Ichigo!"

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya (Di kursi) dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, dia membuka pintu. "Renji… Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" ucap Ichigo dengan selimut masih berada di bahunya.

Dengan heboh, Renji mengucapkan sesuatu. "Ichigo! Ada yang mencari kamu!"

"Hah? Siapa?" heran Ichigo.

Seseorang anak laki berambut putih, bermata emerland, memakai sebuah kaos putih, jaket biru muda dan celana pendek coklat muda, muncul dari balik tubuh Renji. Ichigo kaget dengan orang tersebut. Jarang ada orang yang bermata emerland seperti itu. Anak laki itu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi! Saya Toushirou Hitsugaya! Saya kemari mencari penyihir bernama Rukia Kuchiki! Apakah ada?"

* * *

Disclamer: Kubo Tite-Sensei

Terinspirasi dari: _**Tales Of The Abyss**_

Warning: _**AU, memuat nama aneh + asing. Seperti „Berunafia Forest". Alur seperti game RPG**_

For the Peace our World

Chapter 2

* * *

Ichigo terkejut dengan ucapan anak bernama Hitsugaya itu. Dia pun menyuruh Hitsugaya dan Renji untuk menunggu di dalam. Setelah Hitsugaya dan Renji masuk, Ichigo bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Rukia. "Rukia! Bangun! Ada yang mencarimu!" ucap Ichigo sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Rukia. Mata Rukia perlahan terbuka.

"Hnn? Ichigo… Siapa yang mencariku?" Tanya pelan Rukia.

Ichigo membantu Rukia untuk bangun. "Katanya sih… Namanya Toushirou Hitsugaya!"

Mata Rukia terbuka lebar mendengar nama itu. Dia pun langsung bergegas membuka selimutnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Sesampai di pintu kamar, Rukia tekejut melihat Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tersenyum saat dirinya dilihat. "Selamat pagi! Rukia Kuchiki…"

Rukia dan Ichigo pun duduk di sofa depan Hitsugaya dan Renji duduk. Hitsugaya menceritakan apa alasannya dia mencari Rukia. Ternyata, di kota _Chiarnia, _Rukia sudah dicap sebagai buronan. Dengan alasan, membawa kabur surat perdamaian dan keadaan tidak diketahui. Hitsugaya yang ditugaskan untuk mencari Rukia dan membawanya kembali secara paksa. Rukia menolak. Dia mengeluarkan surat perdamaian itu dari kantong rok nya dan mengajukan banding atas hukumannya. "Apakah ini bisa dijadikan bukti, kalau saya membawa kabur surat perdamaian?"

Hitsugaya terkejut dengan surat yang berada di tangan Rukia. Ternyata, suratnya tidak dibawa kabur. Rukia menjelaskan, kalau surat tersebut dibawa kabur, pasti pagi itu dia tidak berada di kota _Verde_. Hitsugaya menghela napas. Tapi, misi adalah misi. Dia harus tetap membawa Rukia ke _Chiarnia_. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo menyentak perkataan Hitsugaya. Dia menolak Rukia dibawa ke _Chiarnia_ dengan alasan, misinya belum selesai (membawa surat perdamaian) dan kekuatan sihirnya dicuri. Yang bisa masuk kota _Chiarnia_, hanyalah seorang penyihir. Tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Hitsugaya melebarkan matanya saat mendengar Ichigo mengucapkan 'kekuatan sihirnya dicuri'. Hitsugaya langsung bertanya pada Rukia perihal tersebut. Rukia mengangguk. "Benar, Hitsugaya-taichou… _**'Dia' **_ mencuri permata kekuatan sihir saya. Makanya, sekarang saya berwujud seperti ini."

Hitsugaya mengehela napas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia meronggoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah HP. Dia izin keluar rumah untuk menelepon seseorang. Setelah keadaan disana hanya bertiga, Renji mulai melontarkan pertanyaan yang kependam tadi. "Rukia! Benarkah itu? Kau kehilangan kekuatan sihirmu?"

Rukia mengangguk.

Renji menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia mengeluh. "Berani-beraninya orang seperti itu mengambil kekuatan seseorang. Kalau ingin jadi kuat, usaha sendiri donk!"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat wajah Renji. Renji menoleh pada Rukia dan tersenyum. "Ah? Saya belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Saya Renji Abarai! Seorang _hunter. _Salam kenal!"

Diluar, Hitsugaya menelepon seseorang dengan nama kontak 'sou-taichou'. Setelah ada suara pengantar pesan, suara Yamamoto-lah yang keluar. "Ya, Yamamoto disini!"

"Saya Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ketua divisi penyelidik. Saya menghubungi anda untuk melaporkan kalau saya sudah menemukan Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Ho? Baguslah! Sekarang bawa dia kemari! Lebih cepat lebih baik!"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Dia mengajukan banding. "Saya mengajukan banding!"

"Apa itu?"

"Setelah saya melihat keadaan Rukia Kuchiki. Ternyata, tidak ada bukti yang bisa membuktikan dia adalah seorang penghianat!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia masih memiliki surat perdamaian itu dan tidak kabur. Lalu, kekuatan sihirnya telah hilang karena dicuri oleh Aizen Sousuke!"

"APA? AIZEN? Tapi, walau ada alasan seperti itu, dia harus dibawa kemari untuk hukumannya! Itu peraturan!"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin menuruti perintah atasannya itu. Orang tidak bersalah, harus tetap dihukum. Hitsugaya menggertak. "Kalau saya tidak membawanya kesana, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kau akan dijadikan buronan!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Lebih baik saya menjadi buronan daripada harus menangkap orang yang terbukti tidak bersalah!"

"OI! APA MAKSUDMU? HI-"

Hitsugaya menutup teleponnya. Dia menghela napas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon belakangnya. Dia melihat ke langit yang masih berkabut itu. "Hh… Apakah, keputusanku sudah benar?"

Dia pun berjalan memasuki rumah Ichigo. Semua penghuni rumah langsung menoleh kearahnya. Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Yamamoto-sou-taichou sudah membebaskan anda dari hukuman! Sekarang, mari kita antarkan surat ini pada pemimpin _Apperuronia_ dan _Castellionia_. Lebih cepat, lebih baik!"

Rukia dan Renji senang. Akhirnya, Rukia sudah dibebaskan dari hukumannya. Hitsugaya terlihat sedikit lesu ditengah kegembiraan itu. Ichigo yang menyadarinya, membawa Hitsugaya ke belakang rumah. Sesampai di belakang, Ichigo bertanya pada Hitsugaya, mengapa dia berbohong. Hitsugaya mengelak. Ichigo menghela napas. Dia menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk berhenti berbohong dan jujur padanya. Hitsugaya tertunduk dan mulai berbicara dengan suara kecil. "Aku… Aku sudah menjadi buronan…"

Ichigo kaget dengan ucapan Hitsugaya itu. Jadi, Rukia belum terbebas dari tuduhannya. Malah, sekarang bertambah menjadi 2 orang dengan tuduhan yang sama. Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu… Aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Kuchiki dari tuduhan itu dengan membawanya kabur. Jika suatu saat mereka menangkap kami. Akulah yang mengajukan diri untuk menerima hukuman Kuchiki."

Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan kasihan. "Kenapa kau lakukan sejauh itu?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam. "Karena… Aku tidak mau, orang yang tidak bersalah, dihukum. Lebih baik, akulah yang dihukum dan menyelamatkan orang itu!"

Ichigo menghela napas. "Toushirou… Yang kau lakukan salah! Jika kau sudah menerima hukuman Rukia, belum tentu Rukia akan terbebas juga kan?"

"Eh?"

"Ya… Hukum itu, seperti itu... Orang yang mengganti dirinya untuk membayar hukuman orang lain, tidak teralu berpengaruh dimata orang-orang. Pasti, orang yang diselamatkan itu akan tetap dicari-cari."

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Dia heran dengan cara bicara Ichigo yang sedikit pelan tapi tegas. Terlihat dari matanya, kalau dia kesepian. Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia pun mengucek-ngucek rambut Hitsugaya. "Ya sudah! Nanti kita akan berusaha selesaikan masalah ini! Selama itu, kau jangan memberi tahu Rukia masalah ini! Ok?"

Hitsugaya pun mengangguk.

Setelah memasuki rumahnya kembali, Ichigo menyuruh Rukia untuk bersiap-siap. Rukia mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar Ichigo. Renji heran dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Mau kemana Ichigo bersama Rukia?

Ichigo tersenyum. "Perasaan, aku sudah bilang… Aku mau mengantarkan Rukia ke _Krastofia _dan_ Grand Laquakes. _Tidak mungkin kan, seorang perempuan menelusuri daratan yang penuh dengan monster sendirian?"

Renji mengangguk. Dia pun meminta izin agar Ichigo memperbolehkan dirinya ikut serta dalam perjalanan itu. Ichigo menyetujuinya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Renji langsung berlari menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil keperluannya. Ichigo juga tidak mau tinggal diam. Setelah Rukia keluar dari kamar Ichigo, gantianlah. Sekarang, Ichigo yang masuk ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Rukia menunggu Ichigo bersama Hitsugaya di ruang tengah. Dia meminum susu dan roti bakar yang dibuatkan oleh Ichigo saat dia bersiap tadi. Hitsugaya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Rukia yang tercemin di wajahnya. Rukia menawari sebuah kue kering milik Ichigo padanya. Hitsugaya menolak dengan sopan dengan alasan kalau dia sudah makan.

Setelah menunggu 20 menit, Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Dia mengenakan jaket coklat tua dengan bulu di lehernya (Seperti jaket America di _Hetalia). _Celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih dengan model kancing spiral. Pedang hitam kecil di pinggang sebelah kirinya. Dan terakhir, membawa tas pinggang kecil seukuran dompet di pinggang belakang. "Ok… Sekarang, ayo kita pergi!"

Rukia mengangguk. Tetapi, terlintas di benaknya. "Tunggu… Ichigo! Aku pakai senjata apa?"

Ichigo tersenyum. Dia membuka lantai kayu di kamarnya dan terlihat sebuah tangga. Rukia dan Hitsugaya mengikuti kemana perginya Ichigo. Setelah menuruni beberapa anak tangga, Ichigo masuk kesebuah ruangan dan menemukan sebuah peti. Dibukalah peti itu dan terlihat sebuah pedang dengan warna putih menyelimutinya. Di ujung pedang tersebut, terdapat sebuah pita putih panjang. Ichigo menyuruh Rukia untuk menggunakan pedang tersebut. Pedang tersebut dibuat oleh _blacksmith_ terbaik di _Verde_. Pedang tersebut dibuat dalam waktu yang sama dengan pedang Ichigo. Bisa dibilang, pedang tersebut adik-kakak. Rukia yang senang, langsung mengambilnya dan memeluknya. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah mengambil pedang, Ichigo mengunci pintu belakang rumahnya dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Sebelum membuka pintu depan, dia mengenakan sepatunya. Demikian teman-temannya juga. Setelah siap, Ichigo membuka pintu depannya dan menguncinya. Dia bersama teman-temannya membawa kunci tersebut ke sebuah rumah dimana rumah tersebut adalah tempat tinggal sang pemimpin kota. Pemimpin itulah yang telah membesarkan Ichigo selama dia tinggal di _Verde_. Dia memberikan pesan agar Ichigo dan teman-temannya hati-hati saat perjalanan. Ichigo mengangguk dan keluarlah dia dari rumah pemimpin kota.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya duduk di suatu bangku taman dekat gerbang kota. Ichigo menunggu Renji yang tengah bersiap-siap. Dia menghapuskan rasa kesalnya dengan cara berbicara dengan teman-teman barunya. Setelah menunggu 20 menit, akhirnya, sang nanas datang. "Semua! Maaf aku telat!" Ucap Renji.

Renji sudah berpakaian dengan lengkap sebagai _hunter_. Renji berprofesi _hunter_ dengan senjata pedang. Jadi, gak aneh kalau dia membawa pedang di pinggang kirinya. Renji mengenakan rompi coklat muda, kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah, celana _PDL _hitam, dan sepatu _boots_. "Kau telat 20 menit, Renji!" Kesal Ichigo.

Renji hanya menyengir. Dia pun bertanya pada Ichigo mengenai kendaraan yang dia gunakan ke kota pelabuhan, _Perufania_. Ichigo menjawab dengan dinginnya. "Kaki!"

Renji kaget setengah mati. "HIEE? Kaki? Kita jalan kaki kesana? Sampainya berapa abad, pak!"

Ichigo menambah kekesalannya. Sekarang dibelakangnya sudah ada dewa kematian dengan mata merah yang menyala. "3 hari paling lama, nanas sialan! Aku pernah jalan dari sini kesana selama 3 hari!"

"_Ah… Dewa kematiannya muncul!" _gumam kecil Rukia.

"Ta… Tanpa istirahat?" panik Renji.

Ichigo _sweatdrop_. "Kamu mau mati di tengah jalan? Ya gak lah! Kita istirahat dulu di desa _Arikus_ dan desa _Hfonn _malam ini dan malam besok. Jika tidak sempat, kita bisa tidur di rumput sambil menyalakan api unggun!"

"Jika ada monster?" ngotot Renji.

"Kita kan pakai _tent!" _seru Ichigo.

Hitsugaya langsung muncul dari belakang Ichigo. Dia mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Tidak usah khawatir, Abarai! Aku bisa membuat sebuah pelindung dari kekuatan sihirku!"

Renji tersenyum. Dia pun mulai berjalan dan menyuruh Ichigo serta yang lain memulai perjalanan. Ichigo memasang wajah kesal. "_Oi… Kan aku yang ngajak! Kok kamu yang mimpin?"_

Hitsugaya tertawa kecil setelah mendengar gumaman Ichigo. Ichigo bertanya alasan Hitsugaya tertawa. Hitsugaya menjawab. "Asyiknya punya sahabat yang bisa diandalkan!"

Ichigo mengehela napas. "Ah… Bisa diandalkan apanya? Gak becus begitu!" kesalnya.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang kota, Ichigo mengeluarkan pesan-pesan untuk perjalanan. "Teman-teman… Selama perjalanan, kuharap, kalian tetap waspada! Banyak monster-monster yang berkeliaran! Jangan anggap enteng monster yang kecil! Lalu, kita harus tetap kompak! Saling menjaga satu sama lain! OK?"

Semua mengangguk dengan kompak. Ichigo tersenyum dan dia mulai berjalan. "Ayo! Kita pergi!"

XXX

Di kota Chiarnia, terjadi kegaduhan yang luar biasa. Yamamoto tiba-tiba memanggil semua petinggi di kantor penyihir. Dia langsung memanggil para petinggi setelah ada telepon dari Hitsugaya. Yamamoto ingin membicarakan sesuatu akan masalah Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang dituduh melarikan diri. Dibukalah rapat yang berada di ruangan besar dengan penerangan minim serta meja rapat bundar.

"Sekarang, wahai para petinggi penyihir… Kita telah kehilangan satu petinggi dari bidang penyelidik, Toushirou Hitsugaya. Lalu, penyihir dari bangsawan Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki. Kuchiki diduga melarikan diri dan Hitsugaya membantunya. Sekarang, saya akan memerintahkan 2 orang petinggi penyihir untuk mengawasi mereka di _Grand Laquakes _dan _Krastofia. _Kalian harus mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Apakah benar mereka memberikan surat itu pada kedua pemimpin Negara tersebut. Hasilnya berikan pada saya. Biar saya yang menentukan langkah selanjutnya." Jelas Yamamoto.

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang menyela. Yamamoto melanjutkannya. "Baiklah, 2 orang yang saya kirim adalah, ketua divisi pertahanan, Byakuya Kuchiki. Dan ketua divisi keamanan, Soujirou Kusaka. Masing-masing, kalian ditempatkan di _Krastofia_ dan _Grand_ _Laquakes_! Anda semua mengerti?"

Pria berambut hitam mengenakan kenseikan mengangguk. Di dada kirinya tertulis sebuah nama, 'Byakuya Kuchiki'. "Baik! Saya mengerti!"

Pria yang lebih muda dengan rambut lurus hitam dan diikat, mengangguk. Di dada kirinya tertulis pula sebuah nama, 'Soujirou Kusaka'. "Saya mengerti, sou-taichou!"

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruang siding secara bersamaan.

XXX

Sebuah kereta kuda sampai di gerbang kota _Verde_. Semua penduduk terkesima dengan kereta kuda tersebut. Jarang ada yang datang kesana dengan kereta kuda pribadi. Mereka berkumpul di rumah sang pemimpin kota karena kereta kuda tersebut berhenti disana. Turunlah seorang wanita cantik dibantu tangan kanannya. Semua penduduk langsung menundukan badannya dan mengucapkan salam pada wanita tersebut. "Selamat siang dan selamat datang di kota _Verde, _Hisana-sama!"

Hisana tersenyum melihat sambutan para warga tersebut. Dia mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya dan menjawab salam para warga tersebut. "Selamat siang, semuanya!" dan masuklah ia ke rumah sang pemimpin kota.

Di dalam rumah pemimpin kota, Hisana disambut dengan hangat. Sang pemimpin menyuruh Hisana untuk duduk. "Ada keperluan apa anda kemari, Hisana-hime?"

Hisana mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku jaketnya. Dia bertanya pada sang pemimpin kota apakah, dia mengenali orang yang berada di foto tersebut. Sang pemimpin mengenali orang yang difoto tersebut. Dia menjawab kalau perempuan yang difoto tersebut, telah meninggalkan kota _Verde_ pagi ini. Dia pergi bersama _swordman _Ichigo Kurosaki dan _mage _bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya serta _hunter_ bernama Renji Abarai.

Hisana kaget. Ternyata, dia telat datang ke kota tersebut. Dia bertanya pada sang pemimpin, kemanakah group Ichigo pergi. Pemimpin kota menjawab. "Mereka akan pergi ke _Krastofia_."

Hisana menghela napas. Dia pun berterima kasih pada sang pemimpin kota dan beranjak dari sofanya. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, pemimpin kota _Verde!_ Saya sangat menghargai informasinya!"

Pemimpin kota mengangguk. Saat Hisana keluar, para warga yang menunggu, langsung bersorak. Mereka yang bisa menjangkau Hisana, memberikan sebuah keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan. Hisana menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Buah-buahan yang ia dapatkan itu, hasil dari perkebunan warga disana. Kualitas buah dari kota _Verde_ adalah kualitas kedua terbaik setelah buah dari kota _Grand Laquakes. _Saat Hisana duduk di keretanya, dia melambaikan tangan sebelum kereta itu berangkat.

Setelah berangkat dan keluar dari kota, Ishida mengutarakan isi pendapatnya. "Hisana-hime… Anda seperti seorang artis ya?"

Hisana mengehela napas dengan pelan. "Apa maksud anda, Ishida? Saya hanya seorang _priest_ biasa!"

Ishida tertawa. Dia pun bertanya akan kota tujuan selanjutnya. Hisana memikirkan sesuatu sambil bergumam. "Hm… Jika jalan kaki, pasti akan lewat pelabuhan _Perufania._ Diantara kota ini dan pelabuhan, ada 2 desa kecil, Desa _Arikus_ dan Desa _Hfonn. _Ok…"

Ishida mendengar kalau Hisana sudah selesai berpikir. Dia bertanya pada Hisana. "Jadi?"

"Kita akan mencari ke Desa _Arikus_ dulu! Kalau tidak ada, kita pindah ke Desa _Hfonn_. Ishida, saya andalkan anda!" tegas Hisana.

"_Yes, my queen!"_

Kereta kuda Hisana pun menghentakan kakinya menuju Desa _Arikus._

XXX

TRANGG

Monster yang dilawan Rukia pun kalah. Ichigo menepuk tangannya karena dia bangga kalau Rukia sudah sedikit-sedikit menguasai senjatanya. Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ichigo melihat kearah timurnya. Ternyata, dia melihat sebuah gerbang desa _Arikus_. "Teman-teman! Gerbangnya sudah dekat!"

Rukia dan yang lain langsung menghampiri Ichigo. Dengan semangatnya mereka berjalan ke gerbang desa.

Beruntungnya, mereka sampai tepat pada waktunya. Sesampai di gerbang, hari sudah hampir malam. Mungkin, sekitar jam setengah 6. Mereka sudah seharian berjalan. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di _Check_ _Point_ pertamanya, Desa _Arikus_. Desa kecil dimana mereka terkenal dengan keindahan bunga-bunga yang ditanam. Selain itu, Desa _Arikus_ mempunyai satu tempat yang terkenal di _Aperuronia, _yaitu, penginapan yang menyediakan kolam air panas. Air panasnya langsung dialirkan dari gunung dibelakang desa. Gunung tersebut bernama gunung _Silex_, salah satu gunung berapi aktif di dunia dan, salah satu gunung berapi yang menghasilkan belerang yang bagus untuk air panas alami.

"Ok… 2 kamar untuk 4 orang ya… Semuanya 240 _Wathe_ !" ucap penjaga penginapan.

Ichigo mengeluarkan uang sebanyak yang diminta dan diberikan kunci. Ichigo berjalan kedalam penginapan dan mencari nomor kamar yang tertera di kunci tersebut, nomor 8 dan 9. Penginapan kecil tersebut begitu sederhana. Dinding dan lantai terbuat dari kayu. Ukuran kamarnya lumayan besar. Satu kamar berisi 2 kasur dengan seprei putih. Selain itu, ada 2 kursi dan 1 meja yang menghadap ke jendela. Salah satu kursinya bisa dibuka sehingga orang bisa tidur disana. Lalu, ada 1 lemari kecil diantara kasur yang berfungsi sebagai tempat buat menyimpan lampu malam. Diujung kanan ruangan, ada sebuah lemari pakaian. Di ujung satunya lagi, ada sebuah meja kerja yang berfungsi untuk menulis surat atau yang lain.

Karena Rukia seorang perempuan, dia kamarnya pisah dengan teman-temannya yang semuanya laki-laki. Rukia pun mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian _yukata_ yang telah disediakan oleh penginapan. Dia pergi duluan ke kolam air panasnya. Sedangkan, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Renji berada di satu kamar untuk 2 orang. Mereka terus bergumam gak jelas. Sekarang, yang dilakukan mereka adalah menentukan, siapa yang akan tidur di kasur dan siapa yang akan tidur di kursi.

"Ok… Kita akan mengundi ini supaya adil! Jangan ada yang curang, OK?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya.

Hitsugaya dan Renji mengangguk. Mereka segera mengangkat tangan mereka kebelakang kepalanya dan mengucapkan. "Dua-duaan!"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Ichigo mengeluarkan telapak bagian atasnya. Hitsugaya mengeluarkan telapak bagian atasnya pula. Yang beda sendiri adalah Renji. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo menatap Renji dengan wajah tidak karuan. Percampuran antara senang dan ngejek. Mereka menepuk pundak Renji. "Renji… Kau yang tidur di kursi!"

Renji mengamuk. Dia mengutarakan kalau itu tidak adil. Dia minta diulang. Tetapi, hasilnya tetap. Renji-lah yang kalah. Renji pun menggertak dan berdiri dari duduknya. "AKH! Ya! Aku terima! Sekarang aku mau ke kolam duluan! Badanku sudah pegal tidak karuan!"

Renji keluar. Dia terus bergumam selama berjalan di lorong yang menghubungkan antara kamar dan kolam air panas. Tiba-tiba, pikiran Renji teralihkan pada seseorang yang mengamuk di meja penjaga penginapan. "APA? TIDAK ADA 2 KAMAR?" marah pria berkacamata berbaju putih di depan penjaga penginapan.

Penjaga penginapan menyuruh pria berkacamata untuk tenang. Tapi, pria itu tetap ngotot minta 2 kamar. Perempuan yang duduk di belakangnya menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Perempuan itu mengenakan sebuah _slayer_. Tidak terlihat wajahnya seperti apa. Dia juga mengenakan jubah coklat dan rok putih-hijau serta _stocking_ hitam. Renji mendekati kedua tamu tersebut. "Anu… Teman perempuan saya tidur sendiri di kamarnya. Jika anda mau, saya bisa bicara dengan dia untuk membagi kasur yang kosong disebelahnya. Bagaimana?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Dia memutuskan untuk menumpang tidur dengan Rukia dan menunggunya hingga kembali dari kolam. Penjaganya yang memakai kacamata, memutuskan untuk menempati kamar nomor 10 tersebut. Dia berterima kasih pada Renji telah membantu mereka. Renji menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia menganggap, sebagai sesama penjelajah, harus saling membantu. Pria itu tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan… Saya Uryuu Ishida! _Archer_ dari kota_ Aktis_. Dan ini, adalah…" Tunjuk Ishida.

Wanita yang duduk dibelakangnya beranjak dari bangkunya. "Saya Hisana! _Priest _dari kota _Aktis_! Salam kenal! Boleh saya tahu… Anda, siapa?"

Renji dengan reflek menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga. "Aku adalah _Hunter_ dari kota _Verde! _Namaku adalah Renji A…"

Ucapan Renji terhenti. Dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan tangannya begitu gemetaran hebat. Ishida dan Hisana juga ikutan terdiam. Wajah mereka sedikit pucat. Lalu, setelah hitungan mundur, mereka berteriak bersama-sama.

"GYYYAAAA HI… HI… HISANA-HIME?"

"AH! RENJI ABARAI DARI KOTA _VERDE?"_

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo yang berada di kamar, langsung keluar setelah mendengar teriakan Renji. Mereka berlari menuju tempat Renji berada. Sesampai di tempat Renji, Hitsugaya gemetaran hebat. Ichigo tidak tahu alasan Hitsugaya gemetaran. Hitsugaya yang kesal, mendorong kepala Ichigo agar menunduk dan menyuruhnya mengucapkan salam. "Se… Selamat malam, Hisana-hime!"

Ichigo kaget. Ternyata, orang yang dibalik _slayer_ itu adalah _priest_ terkenal, Hisana. Dia pun ikut menguncapkan salam. Hisana dan Ishida langsung heran. "Jangan-jangan… Kalian berdua Toushirou Hitsugaya dan Ichigo Kurosaki?" Tanya Hisana.

"Eh?"

XXX

Kehebohan terjadi di kota _Aktis_. Mereka mencari-cari _priest _tertingginya. Tetapi, tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Para petinggi di kota tersebut, menyimpulkan kalau Hisana melarikan diri dan pergi ke _Krastofia_ bersama tangan kanannya, UryuuIshida_._ Mereka menginginkan beberapa tentara terbaik mencari Hisana dan menyuruhnya kembali secepatnya ke _Aktis_.

Saat berlangsungnya rapat yang mendiskusikan hal tersebut, seseorang mengajukan dirinya untuk menurunkan tentara terbaiknya dalam misi membawa kembali Hisana. Orang yang mengacung tersebut mempunyai wajah seperti rubah dan senyam-senyum sendiri. Rambutnya keunguan dengan model hampir mirip _Kurapika _di _HunterxHunter. _Dia memakai baju putih berkerah tinggi dan berlengan panjang dengan motif yang melambangkan kalau dia adalah seorang petinggi di _Aktis. _

"Saya bisa menurunkan tentara-tentara kepercayaan saya, tuan!" senyumnya.

Pemimpin rapat itu menyetujui perkataannya. "Bagus, Ichimaru! Kami tahu, kau memang mempunyai tentara terbaik disini! Baiklah, kami andalkan kamu, Gin Ichimaru!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Gin Ichimaru' itu tersenyum. "Anda bisa mengandalkan kami… Tuan Barragan…"

Gin pun keluar dari ruang rapat di lantai 5 _cathedral_ tersebut. Dia turun menuju lantai 1 dengan sebuah cahaya untuk _teleport _dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, telah duduk sebanyak 6 orang. Penampilannya begitu berbeda dari tentara pada umunya. Mereka memang sekelompok tentara khusus jika keadaan krisis seperti ini muncul. Mereka merupakan tentara terhebat pilihan Gin. "Ok semuanya, kita mendapatkan misi untuk membawa Hisana kembali kesini!"

Semua bersorak gembira. Salah satu tentara berambut biru jabrik, berbadan kekar, dengan tatapan mengerikan, memulai pembicaraan. "Akhirnya! Bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kuat-kuat lagi!"

Temannya yang berada disebelahnya terdiam. Orang yang berambut hitam bermata hijau itu hanya meneguk tehnya dengan tenang. Laki-laki berambut biru itu terus berusaha memecahkan keheningan. "OI? Ayolah! Gak ada yang senang dengan ini semua apa?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut pink dan memakai kacamata, berkomen dengan pedas. "Huh… Kau seperti anak kecil! Dewasalah sedikit, Grimmjow!"

Laki-laki berambut biru yang dipanggil 'Grimmjow' itu mengangkat alisnya dan sebal mendalam pada laki-laki yang berkomen dengan pedas nan dingin itu. "Syzel… Maksud kamu, apaan?"

Syzel membalas pertanyaan Grimmjow dengan pedas lagi. Terjadi pertengkaran mulut antara mereka berdua. Gin berusaha untuk melerai mereka. Tapi, tidak berhasil. Gin meminta bantuan pada teman-teman Grimmjow yang lain. "Ayolah… Kalian, Cirruci, Tia, Aurerunio, bantu aku napa?"

Perempuan berambut hitam dan berkucir 2, hanya asik berdandan. Dia mempunyai mata emas dan senyuman yang mengerikan. Diantara mereka berenam, dialah satu-satunya yang memakai pakaian minim. Mengenakan rok mini gembung dan lengan yang tidak kalah menggembungnya. Dialah yang bernama Cirucci. "Sudahlah, Gin-sama… Mereka tidak usah dipedulikan!"

Gin gondokan mendengar jawaban Cirucci yang dingin itu. Sekarang, pandangannya teralihkan pada Tia. Tia adalah wanita kedua di grup itu. Rambutnya kuning, pandangannya tidak kalah dingin dengan Ulquiorra, dan kulitnya sedikit coklat. Pakaiannya tidak teralu terbuka. Hanya terbuka dibagian atasnya saja. Tia melirik pada Gin. Gin yang merasa diperhatikan dengan hawa jahat, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aurerunio. Dia punya firasat buruk jika dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Tia.

"Anu… Aurerunio… Bagaimana pendapatmu?" keringat dingin Gin.

Aurerunio melirik pada atasannya itu. Pandangannya juga dingin. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam pendek dan mengenakan baju kerah tinggi berlengan panjang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela dan menjawab. "Au ah gelap!"

Gin benar-benar gondokan! Akhirnya, dengan suara yang lantang, dia menyuruh para tentaranya untuk menjalankan misi tersebut besok pagi. Mereka disuruh mencari Hisana ke kota _Krastofia._ Mendengar perintah dari atasannya itu, semua langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Gin. "Akan kami laksanakan, Gin-sama!"

XXX

Rukia saat itu baru selesai berendam, berjalan menuju kamar Ichigo. Saat dia membuka pintu, dia terkejut karena semua orang sedang berbicara serius dengan 2 orang asing. Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan bertanya padanya. "Ichigo… Ada apa ini?"

"Ah… Rukia… Ini… Hi-"

Belum selesai dijawab oleh Ichigo, orang yang menjadi objek sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Dia memanggil nama Rukia. Rukia tidak tahu orang yang mengenakan _slayer_ itu. Dibukalah _slayer_ itu dan orang yang mengenakannya langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ini saya! Hisana!"

Rukia kaget akan orang yang didepannya itu, langsung bersimpuh minta maaf. "Ah! Hisana-hime! Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya!"

Hisana hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Hisana menceritakan kalau dia disini sedang menunggu teman perempuan Renji untuk izin tidur bersama. Dia tidak tahu, kalau teman perempuan Renji adalah orang yang dia cari-cari. Hisana menceritakan kalau dia ingin melihat keadaan Rukia setelah tahu kalau Rukia _lost in mission_. Rukia meminta maaf karena telah membuat Hisana khawatir. Hisana tersenyum dan memaafkannya.

Hisana bercerita, kalau dia mendapat informasi dari pemimpin kota _Verde_ tentang group yang mengantarkan Rukia ke _Krastofia. _Renji memanggut-manggut paham. Jadi, itu sebabnya, Hisana bisa mengetahui nama dia dan teman-temannya. Hisana mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang langsung ke pokok permasalahannya! Rukia… Bolehkah saya ikut tidur di kamar anda?" senyum Hisana.

Rukia mengangguk. Dia memperbolehkan Hisana untuk tidur di kamarnya. Nah, mendengar itu, Renji langsung bertanya pada Ishida tentang tempat di kamarnya. Ishida mengangguk dan bilang kalau di kamarnya masih cukup untuk 1 orang lagi. Renji menggunakan _babon eyes-_nya untuk menggoda Ishida agar dia bisa menumpang tidur disana. Ishida bertanya alasan Renji mengapa ingin tidur di kamarnya. Renji menjelaskan secara rinci alasannya. Alasannya adalah, karena dia kalah 10 kali undian dengan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

Keadaan hening sejenak.

Semua yang menahan tertawa, akhirnya bisa melepas tawa tersebut. Mereka tertawa karena kesialan Renji mengenai undian. Renji yang kesal, akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke kolam air panas. Hitsugaya yang sudah berhenti tertawanya, ikut beranjak dari tempatnya untuk ke kolam. Ishida mengikutinya. Rukia mengajak Hisana untuk ke kamarnya. Tapi, Hisana menolak. Dia ingin ikut berendam di kolam air panas dulu. Rukia mengangguk dan mengantarkan Hisana untuk berganti pakaian.

Ichigo yang ditinggal sendiri di kamar, memutuskan untuk rebahan. Dia sudah membuka jaket dan sepatunya sejak datang ke penginapan. Dia melihat ke langit-langit dan mulai merenung. Lama kelamaan, matanya sayu dan akhirnya terpejam.

Di dalam mimpi Ichigo, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki mirip dirinya. Anak tersebut sedang berlari di tengah hutan tanpa tujuan. Dada kirinya mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Tiba-tiba, anak itu tersandung batu yang keras dan jatuh. Badannya sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena luka yang dideritanya. Dia pasrah jika hari itu dia akan mati. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan memakai kacamata. Dia tersenyum dan memberikan tangannya pada anak kecil tersebut. Anak itu menggapai tangan pria itu.

"_Aku akan memberikanmu kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada ini!_" Ucapnya.

XXX

Setelah beberapa lama, Hitsugaya kembali. Hitsugaya melihat keadaan Ichigo yang tertidur, menghela napas. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi Ichigo. Saat dia menyelimuti Ichigo, pandangan Hitsugaya tertuju pada dada kirinya. Terlihat sebuah luka bakar dengan model lingkaran dan garis di dalamnya. Hitsugaya ingin melihat dengan jelas lambang itu, dicegah oleh Ichigo. Tangannya digenggam keras oleh Ichigo. Ichigo membuka matanya dengan cepat seperti orang yang kaget.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Ichigo.

Hitsugaya kaget dengan teriakan Ichigo. Napas Ichigo menggebu-gebu. Badannya penuh dengan keringat. Hitsugaya heran dengan keadaan Ichigo itu. "Kurosaki… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ichigo melihat kearah Hitsugaya dan melepaskan genggamannya. Dia menjawab kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Hitsugaya bertanya pada Ichigo mengapa dia begitu cemas dan ketakutan. Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menjawab kalau dia mengalami sedikit mimpi buruk. Hitsugaya menghela napas. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan menyuruh Ichigo untuk berendam. Ichigo mengangguk dan pergi mengambil handuk serta _yukata_-nya.

Setelah Ichigo keluar dari kamar, Hitsugaya terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya. _"Luka yang ada di dada kiri Kurosaki… Mirip lambang __'itu'__. Apakah benar-benar lambang __'itu'__?" _pikirnya.

Ichigo yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya, memegangi dada kirinya. Di dada kiri tersebut, Ichigo merasakan suatu sakit yang tidak biasa. Napasnya menggebu-gebu. Peluh keringat terus membasahi tubuhnya. "Sial… Kenapa… Sakit ini muncul lagi?"

Ichigo tertunduk. _"Sialan kau… Sousuke Aizen!"_ kesalnya dalam hati.

* * *

-To be Continue-

* * *

Ran: *Menghela napas* Hh… Tadinya aku mau ke alun-alun pulang eskul buat beli busa atik. Ehh… Gak jadi gara-gara temen berubah pikiran. Tapi, untung juga sih langsung pulang. Ehehe…

Ichigo: Napa?

Ran: Si Rin mau ketemuan ama salah satu teman cosplay. Habis itu…

Ichigo: Bukan! Buat apa kau beli busa atik?

Ran: Oh… Buat bikin pedang _Sode No Shirayuki_. Aku kan mau cosplay jadi Sode No Shirayuki human version. Nanti, kalau ada kesempatan, _Couple-an_ sama kak Ucing! Dia jadi Tensa Zangetsu, dan aku jadi Sode No Shirayuki. Hehehe…

Ichigo: Kenapa harus sama Tensa Zangetsu? Kenapa gak sama Om Zangetsu?

Ran: Ah… Muka kak Ucing rada shouta sih… Jadi, Tensa Zangetsu aja… Ahahaha…

Ichigo: Nanti, Sode No Shirayuki-san jadi pedofil donk?

Ran: Pedofil? Gara-gara muka Tensa Zangetsu yang seperti shouta –DIKIT- ya? Kagak lah… Tinggi kak Ucing kan nyampe 170-an. Tinggiku hanya 158 cm. Hehehe… Supaya lebih keren, kan pake Tensa Zangetsu! Hehehe…

Ichigo: Lalu, peform-nya gimana?

Ran: Nah, éta! Urang bingung! Palingan cari yang mau jadi kamu dan Rukia dulu. Nanti, jadi kaya buat adegan pertarungan dengan masing-masing pemiliknya gitu! Gimana? Nyahahaha…

Ichigo: Bagus juga! Tapi kalau duaan?

Ran: ROMANTISAN! Ya gak lah! Palingan, Cuma peform biasa. Menggunakan pedang dengan gaya masing-masing. Nanti, coba maduin kekuatan. Ahahaha…

Ichigo: $&*^!*&!(^*& *kehabisan kata-kata* _Terserah loe deh!_

Rukia: Yaah… Ran… Kau kejem ama aku!

Ran: *mengangkat alis* Kenapa?

Rukia: Aku hanya dikit munculnya! Ini difokusin ke Ichigo ama Hitsugaya-taichou doank!

Ran: Ah? Ya… Gomen… Sekarang aku lagi pengen ngebuka tentang Ichigo sedkit-demi sedikit! Hehehe… Juga, tentang kebimbangan hati Hitsugaya.

Hitsu: *dalam hati* _Ke… apa?_

Ichigo: What? Ngebuka apa? Ngebuka baju?

Ran:_ *_Dalam Hati* _Gue sumpelin durian baru tahu rasa!_

Rukia: Ichigo… Hati-hati… Otak mesum Ran bangkit lagi lho!

Ran: A… Apaan? Gue gak punya omes kok!

Rukia: Jangan bohong! Kalau gak punya, kok kamu lagi coba nulis fic rated M?

Ran: _Ah? Ketahuan!_

Rukia: Sudah mah… Pairingnya itu Ichigo dan Hi-

Ran: *Ngebekap mulut Rukia* Diem ya! Neng Rukia!

Ichigo: Ran… Kau ngebuat apa?

Ran: RP! Rahasia Perusahaan!

Rukia: Oh ya, chapter ini ada nama baru lagi ya? Sekarang diambil darimana?

Ran: Oh? _Arikus_, _Hfoon_, _Silex_, dan _Wathe_?

Semua ngarang kecuali _Silex_. _Silex_ kuambil dari nama latin unsur Silikon, (Si) yang berarti _ batu api._

Kalau _Arikus_, itu aku asal ngetik. _Hfoon_ dari Fon. _Wathe _dari _Weather_. Hhe… Ngasal banget kan?

All: Kebangetan!

Ran: *nyengir*

Hitsu: Ehm… Terima kasih atas partisipasi anda semua karena telah setia mengikuti fic ini. Apalagi yang sudah membaca, me-like, me-follow, me-alerts, me-review, dkk. Kami ucapkan terima kasih. Saran dan Kritik bisa disampaikan di kotak 'review this chapter' di halaman bawah ini. Semoga, kami bisa memberikan terbaik bagi anda semua. Sekarang…

All: Sankyuu!

Ran: Ja'mata! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: BLEACH (c) **Kubo Tite-sensei**

**Terinspirasi dari: **_**Tales Of The Abyss**_

**Warning: **_**AU, memuat nama aneh + asing. Seperti „Berunafia Forest". Alur seperti game RPG

* * *

**_

**For the Peace of the World**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Kicauan burung sudah terdengar. Matahari dari arah timur, menyinari sebagian dunia. Group Ichigo sudah mulai bersiap-siap. Setelah sarapan, mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Perjalanan kali ini tidak akan teralu berat. Karena, Hisana dan Ishida memperbolehkan Ichigo dan teman-temannya ikut naik di kereta kudanya. Tanpa dipungut biaya sedikit pun.

Renji tentu senang. Dia tidak usah capek-capek berjalan jauh lagi. Hisana dan Rukia tertawa kecil melihat Renji yang kegirangan itu. Ishida hanya membenarkan kacamatanya melihat tingkah laku Renji. Hitsugaya hanya menyantap pancakenya dengan dingin dan Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang tidak pusing itu. _"Malu-maluin tahu gak sih?" _gumamnya_._

Setelah sarapan, group Ichigo langsung bersiap-siap untuk memulai perjalanan. Setelah _Check Out_ dari penginapan, mereka pergi ke tempat pemakiran kereta kuda milik Hisana. Terlihat, dua kuda yang sedang nikmatnya memakan rumputnya. Ishida mengelus-elus kuda tersebut dan menariknya keluar dari tempat penangkaran kuda tersebut. Setelah disatukan dengan keretanya, Ishida mempersilahkan Hisana untuk masuk.

Hisana mengangguk dan masuklah ia kedalam kereta dengan hati-hati. Setelah duduk, dia menyuruh group Ichigo masuk. Renji dengan semangatnya, masuk duluan dan duduk dekat pintu di kursi depan Hisana. Diikuti Rukia yang duduk didepan Hisana dan Hitsugaya yang duduk di sebelah Hisana. Ichigo melihat kedalam kereta. Dia pikir, keretanya sudah _rada _sumpek (sebenarnya muat sampai 6 orang), memutuskan untuk duduk di depan bersama Ishida. Hisana menyuruh Ichigo untuk masuk karena masih muat. Ichigo menolaknya dengan sopan dan ditutuplah pintu tersebut.

Setelah Ichigo duduk di bangku kusir, Ishida bertanya pada Ichigo mengapa dia ikut duduk di sana. Ichigo tersenyum dan dia memberikan alasan, kalau dia ingin mencari udara segar. Ishida mengangguk dan bertanya pada para penumpang. "Apakah sudah siap?"

"YA!"

Setelah pertanyaannya dijawab, Ishida menjalankan kereta tersebut ke kota pelabuhan _Perufania_.

Saat kereta Hisana melaju, para penduduk disana bersorak gembira dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Hisana. Hisana tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dari jendela. Sesampai di luar gerbang, Ishida membuka peta. Dia mencari arah ke pelabuhan _Perufania_. Ichigo menghela napas. "Pelabuhan kearah timur!"

Ishida mengangguk paham dan menjalankan keretanya kearah timur. Setelah melewati hutan pinus, terlihat pemandangannya berupa hutan lebat. Pepohonan tinggi menghiasi pemandangan Ichigo dan yang lain. Para penumpang pun terkesima dengan pemandangan pohon rindang tersebut. Suara kicauan burung terdengar begitu jelas.

Tiba-tiba, Ishida memberhentikan keretanya. Para penumpang yang kaget (bahkan, Renji nyungsep), langsung bertanya pada Ishida mengenai alasannya ia berhenti. "Ishida, kenapa berhenti? Kita baru seperempat perjalanan!" seru Hisana.

Ishida menjawab seruan Hisana. "Maafkan saya Hisana-hime! Saya lupa memasang pelindung di kereta ini!"

Hisana menghela napas.

Ishida memencet sebuah tombol dari sebelah kursinya dan munculah sebuah cahaya yang menyelimuti kereta tersebut. Cahaya itu membuat sebuah cekungan diatas kereta dan menghilang jika sudah semuanya tertutup. Ichigo bertanya pada Ishida. "Oi… Kok menghilang cahayanya? Gak apa nih?"

Ishida tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa! Selama perisai ini aktif, tidak ada monster yang mendekati kita!"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Baiklah!"

Setelah melewati hutan dan sampai di sebuah sungai, mereka turun dari kereta. Sebagian ada yang langsung mencuci muka di sungai dan mengisi air minum. Air tersebut masih jernih dan bebas dari polusi. Tinggi sungai itu juga Cuma semata kaki orang dewasa. Sehingga, banyak yang bermain disana. Ichigo duduk di pohon dekat sana dan mengangkat wajahnya. Pedangnya disimpan didepan tubuhnya agar siap sedia waspada jika ada sesuatu datang. Rukia mendekati Ichigo yang sedang menutup mata. Dengan watados, Rukia menyiramkan air pada wajah Ichigo mengenakan tangannya.

Ichigo yang kaget, langsung terbangun dan membersihkan air dari wajahnya. Dia melihat Rukia yang berada di depannya, sudah tersenyum puas. "Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kesal Ichigo.

Rukia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan berlari kearah sungai. Ichigo yang kesal, mengejarnya. Hisana melihat kehebohan diantara Rukia dan Ichigo, menyuruhnya agar jangan berlarian di dekat sungai. Sayangnya, himbauannya itu telat. Rukia terjatuh kedalam sungai. Ichigo juga yang tidak bisa memberhentikan larinya, ikut terjatuh kedalam sungai. Beruntung, sungai itu dangkal dan arusnya tidak deras. Rukia dan Ichigo masih berada di tempat mereka terjatuh.

Posisi Ichigo berada diatas Rukia. Rukia yang merasa dirinya dalam keadaan 'bahaya', memutuskan untuk membanting Ichigo kesampingnya. "MESUM!"

BYYUUUURRR

Semua yang melihat kehebohan Rukia dan Ichigo, langsung mendekati mereka. Terlihat, Rukia yang kesal, sedang menginjak-nginjak kaki Ichigo. "Dasar! Omes! Omes! Omes! Ichigo omes!"

Ichigo tentu berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Dia minta maaf pada Rukia. "Rukia! Ampun! Ampun! Aku tadi gak sengaja! Ampun!" ronta Ichigo.

Rukia menambah tenanganya sehingga Ichigo berteriak keras. Rukia melirik kebelakangnya karena merasa diperhatikan. Ternyata, Hisana, Ishida, Hitsugaya, dan Renji sudah memasang wajah yang tidak karuan. Mereka tidak berexpresi. Rukia yang panik, langsung berusaha mengelak. Wajahnya memerah. "Tu… Tunggu… Kalian kenapa?"

Semua langsung berbalik badan dan mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan suara yang sangat kecil. "Jadi… Begitu ya… Kalian ternyata…"

Rukia kesal. "A… Apa maksud kalian?". Tidak sengaja, kaki Rukia menginjak kaki Ichigo lagi. Ichigo langsung berteriak kembali. "Wadaw!"

Sesaat kemudian…

Hisana ngomel-ngomel sambil mengeringkan rambut Rukia dengan handuk miliknya. Rukia menghangatkan tubuhnya menggunakan handuk yang diselimuti di punggungnya dan api unggun di depannya. Badannya gemetaran kedinginan dan bersin-bersin. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan sekarang menggunakan pakaian Hisana. Pakaiannya berupa terusan lengan panjang dengan warna putih renda hitam. Di bagian bawahnya, Rukia mengenakan celana hitam dan sepatu yang seragam dengan pakaiannya. Semua Hisana yang meminjamkannya.

"Tuh kan, kubilang apa! Kalian sih bandel!" kesal Hisana.

Rukia terdiam. Dia bergumam kecil dari balik selimutnya. "Go… Gomen… HACHIITT"

Hisana membantu Rukia untuk menghapus ingusnya. Ishida memberikan segelas jeruk panas pada Rukia. Rukia mengangguk dan meminumnya. "Hangat~" lega Rukia.

Ishida berjalan ke seberang Rukia dan Hisana dimana Ichigo dan Hitsugaya duduk. Ishida memberikan segelas jeruk panas pada Ichigo yang tidak kalah kedinginan. Pakaian Ichigo basah semua. Sekarang, Ichigo mengenakan baju milik Ishida. Beruntungnya, Ishida membawa baju yang masih ada 'kewarasannya'. Walau sedikit sempit, selama bisa tertutup tubuhnya Ichigo, _it`s OK_.

Ichigo mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana putih. Kakinya hanya mengenakan sandal karet karena sepatunya basah. Hitsugaya membantu mengeringkan rambut Ichigo dengan handuk milik Ishida. Ishida menghela napas. "Pakaian anda semua basah! Untungnya, Kuchiki-san hanya baju terusan saja. Kalau anda, kemeja, jaket, celana, sepatu, kaos kaki, dan yang lain! Lengkap sudah penderitaan anda!"

Ichigo mengangguk. Dia meminum jeruk panas itu. Hitsugaya terus diam dan fokus mengeringkan rambut Ichigo. Di dekat sana, berdirilah Renji sedang mengeringkan baju Rukia dan Ichigo dengan bantuan dari api Hitsugaya.

Ichigo melihat ke langit-langit. Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepalanya. Ichigo menyuruh Ishida agar jalan sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ichigo punya firasat buruk jika mereka berlama-lama disana. Ishida mengangguk dan bicara pada Hisana. Hisana menyetujui saran Ichigo itu. Dia pun mengajak semua untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Para member mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan.

Selama di perjalanan, Ichigo memasang wajah kesal. Sekarang, giliran Ichigo yang duduk di kereta dan Renji duduk di bangku kusir. Hitsugaya dan Hisana sibuk mengerinkan rambut dua orang yang jatuh di sungai. Hitsugaya bertanya pada Ichigo mengapa dia begitu kesal. Ichigo menjawab. "Gimana gak kesel? Baju aku dan Rukia dijepit diatas kereta! Kalau ada yang liat gimana? Sudah dijepit pakai panah milik Ishida! Baju-baju kita bolong donk?"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Mereka tidak menghiraukan kekesalan Ichigo. Mereka malah melanjutkan mengeringkan rambut. Ichigo memasang wajah kesal lagi.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di desa kedua atau _check point_ kedua, Desa _Hfoon_. Walau hari belum teralu malam, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat disana karena keadaan Ichigo dan Rukia yang daritadi bersin-bersin. Hisana dan yang lain turun duluan dari kereta. Selain untuk _check in, _mereka ingin memberikan baju Rukia dan Ichigo yang basah ke _cleaning service_. Ishida pun yang memakirkan keretanya. Setelah memakirkan kereta kudanya, dia menyusul Hisana dan yang lain kedalam penginapan.

Sesampai didalam penginapan, Ishida langsung diberi kunci oleh Hisana. Malam itu, dia tidur bersama Renji lagi. Sebenarnya, Ishida kapok tidur dengan Renji. Ingat saja, malam kemarin, dia satu kamar dengan Renji yang saat tidur, kebangetan mendekurnya. Bahkan, Ishida sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi, setelah melihat tatapan Hisana yang penuh dengan ancaman, Ishida menyerah.

Sesampai di kamar, Ichigo langsung membuka ikat pinggang yang menghubungkan dengan pedangnya dan sepatu. Setelah membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya dan tidur di kasurnya dengan posisi terlentang. Hitsugaya yang baru selesai membuka jaketnya dan mencuci muka di kamar mandi, menghela napas saat dia melihat Ichigo yang langsung tertidur. Padahal, jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Dia pun membiarkan Ichigo untuk tidur dan dia pergi ke beranda penginapan.

Kebetulan, penginapan kali ini berlantai 2. Semua group Ichigo mendapatkan kamar di lantai 2. Hitsugaya mendengar desiran ombak dari kejauhan. Dia melihat langit dan merenung. "_Sudah 2 hari dari pengesahan kalau aku itu buronan… Hh…" _ hela Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba, dia dikagetkan dari kamar sebelahnya yang membuka jendela. Munculah seorang wanita berpakaian piyama milik penginapan. Dia melihat kearah Hitsugaya dan menyapa. "AH? Hitsugaya-taichou? Sedang ngapain anda disini?" Tanya Rukia.

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Ah? Saya hanya ingin menikmati suara ombak dari sini!"

Rukia menutup matanya dan mengangkat tangannya sehingga sejajar dengan telinganya. Dia mencoba mendengar suara ombak dari kejauhan dan berhasil. DIa melihat Hitsugaya dan mengangguk. "Benar! Itu menandakan, kota pelabuhan, sudah dekat ya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Dia duduk di kursi dekat sana dan mulai berbicara dengan Rukia. "Kuchiki…"

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hitsugaya melihat Rukia terus. Hitsugaya mulai berbicara pelan. "Begini… Aku… Sebenarnya… Te-"

Tiba-tiba, ucapan Hitsugaya terpotong karena ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya dan izin ke Rukia untuk membuka pintu dulu. Rukia mengangguk dan Hitsugaya pergi ke pintu.

Dibukalah pintu tersebut dan terlihat, seorang _Office Boy_ mengantarkan 2 porsi makan malam. Makan malam kali ini adalah 2 piring nasi kari dengan pizza ukuran kecil dan se-liter jus jeruk. Hitsugaya mengangguk terima kasih dan keluarlah OB itu dari kamar Hitsugaya. Dia berdiri merenung melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Tidak mungkin, porsi sebanyak itu dihabiskan ia sendiri. Membangunkan Ichigo, lebih tidak mungkin karena dia sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Hitsugaya menghela napas. Dia membawa sepiring kari dan segelas jeruk ke meja beranda. Dia mulai memakan kari itu sendirian sambil mendengar deburan ombak. Keheningan itu terkoyak karena sesuatu yang mengintip dari balik pohon. "SIAPA?" teriak Hitsugaya.

Lalu, orang yang mengintip itu kabur. Hitsugaya ingin memastikan siapa yang mengintip, melompat dari beranda dan berlari mengejar orang tersebut. "Katakan, siapa sebenarnya kamu?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

Orang berjubah hitam itu tidak menjawab. Dia malah menyerang Hitsugaya menggunakan sebuah _kunai_ kecil. Hitsugaya yang kaget, langsung menghindar. Sayangnya, baju bagian lengan kanannya terkoyak oleh _kunai_ tersebut. Setelah menyerang, orang itu menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Hitsugaya memegangi lengannya yang terkena _kunai _tersebut. Munculah sebuah pentagram dengan warna ungu kehitaman di lengannya yang terluka itu. Hisana, Rukia, Renji, dan Ishida datang menghampiri Hitsugaya di tengah hutan belakang penginapan itu. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Anda tidak apa-apa?" panik Rukia.

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kanannya. Hisana melihat keadaan aneh dari lengan kanan Hitsugaya, langsung memegangnya. Dia melihat luka tersebut dengan teliti. Dia akhirnya menyimpulkan. "Ini virus!"

Semua yang berada disana kaget. "Virus?"

Hisana mengangguk. "Ya… Ini virus yang dibuat oleh Aizen Sousuke. Orang yang terkena virus ini, bisa menjadi budaknya dan mengikuti semua perintahnya!"

Hitsugaya kaget. "Ba… Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?"

Hisana membuka telapak tangannya diatas luka Hitsugaya tersebut dan mengeluarkan cahaya hangat. Pentagram itu menghilang dari lengan Hitsugaya dan Hisana menghentikan cahaya yang dikeluarkannya. "Sudah selesai. Beruntung belum menyebar. Jadi saya bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan virus ini!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Hisana. Hisana tersenyum. Saat berjalan menuju penginapan, Hitsugaya teringat sesuatu mengenai lambang pentagram tersebut. "Hisana-hime… Ada berapa jenis lambang seperti ini?"

Hisana menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya. "Setahu saya, ada 2 jenis. Pertama, jenis semi permanen. Jenis tersebut adalah lambang pentagram berwarna ungu kehitaman. Fungsinya itu adalah, membuat orang yang terkena virus tersebut menjadi budak Aizen sementara. Yang terkena virus ini bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai boneka oleh Aizen. Lalu, lambang yang kedua. Lambang permanen. Jenis tersebut adalah lambang pentagram yang langsung dibakar di kulit orang yang ingin dijadikan budak. Mereka yang mempunyai lambang pentagram ini adalah tentara-tentara Aizen. Mereka dilatih untuk menjadi sebuah mesin pembunuh. Mereka di karantina di sebuah pulau terpencil dibagian dunia selatan. Jarang ada yang bisa kabur dari sana. Jadi, jarang di dunia luar ada orang yang mempunyai lambang pentagram permanen itu…" jelas Hisana.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Dia mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Hisana berusaha bertanya pada Hitsugaya. Tapi, Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka pun berpisah saat mereka memasuki kamar. Hitsugaya terdiam di depan pintu dan melihat Ichigo yang tertidur di kasur. Kancing bajunya terbuka. Tetapi, tempat yang ingin dia lihat, tertutup oleh kemeja yang Ichigo kenakan.

Hitsugaya kembali duduk di beranda dan menikmati makan malamnya. Dia mengemut sendok yang sedang bersarang di mulutnya dan bergumam sendiri. "_Lambang yang kulihat itu… Apakah… Benar lambang __**itu?"**_

XXX

Pagi telah tiba. Ichigo terbangun dengan cerianya. Dia tidak sadar kalau malam itu, dia mengenakan selimut dan tidak mengancingkan kemejanya. Ichigo melihat dada kirinya yang terdapat sebuah luka. Ichigo memasang wajah kesal saat melihat luka tersebut dan berusaha menutupnya dengan kemejanya.

Ichigo melihat kearah jendela dimana matahari terbit. Sesaat kemudian, Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ichigo berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya dan melihat wajahnya dari atas. "Selamat pagi, Toushirou!"

"Ukh… Selamat pagi… Kurosaki…" jawab lemas Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Ah… Kau kemarin tidur begitu nyenyak ya…"

Ichigo mengangguk.

Hitsugaya terdiam melihat expressi Ichigo yang sudah _rada_ ceria itu. Dia pun menyuruh Ichigo untuk mandi duluan. Ichigo mengangguk dan mengambil handuk dekat sana. Hitsugaya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing itu. Dia bergumam kecil. "Apa aku kurang tidur ya?"

Setelah semua mandi dan berpakaian. Group Ichigo berkumpul di meja makan restoran penginapan tersebut. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah _stand by_ duluan di meja untuk 6 orang. Tiba-tiba, Hisana dan Rukia datang. Rukia sudah berpakaian seperti biasa. Mereka duduk sambil membawa sepiring sarapan. Hisana mengambil nasi dengan semacam sup. Kalau Rukia, mengambil nasi dengan ayam goreng. Mereka berbicara-bicara sedikit tentang tidur mereka malam itu.

Tiba-tiba, Renji datang dengan semangatnya. "Ohayou, Minna!"

"Ohayou!" jawab semua.

Hisana yang aneh dengan Ishida bertanya padanya. "Ishida, kau kenapa? Bulatan matamu makin menebal!"

Ishida menjawab dengan lemas. "Sudah 2 hari ini saya tidak bisa tidur! Nanti, sesampai di _Ferry, _saya mau tidur!"

Semua _sweatdrop_ mendengar ocehan Ishida itu.

Diantara 6-an, tidak ada satupun yang membahas kejadian tadi malam. Hitsugaya juga sudah tidak memikirkan masalah tersebut karena dirinya sudah disembuhkan oleh Hisana. Setelah selesai makan, Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya. Pagi itu, dia hanya makan 2 potong pizza yang ia temukan di kamar dan segelas kopi. Dia pergi keluar dan ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di desa. Rukia mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang.

Ichigo datang ke sebuah pasar yang sangat ramai. Tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan dengan Rukia yang menepuknya dari belakang. "Yahoo!"

Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kukira siapa! Ternyata, Rukia!"

Rukia tersenyum dan bertanya pada Ichigo alasannya berada disini. Ichigo menjelaskan kalau dia ingin jalan-jalan di sana. Mungkin, nanti dia menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. Rukia tertawa.

Pandangan Rukia sekarang teralihkan pada leher Ichigo. Rukia bertanya mengapa ada tali hitam di leher Ichigo. Ichigo yang aneh dengan perkataan Rukia, melihat lehernya. Dia kaget karena yang dimaksudkan Rukia adalah kalung yang ia pakai. Dia mengeluarkan kalung dari lehernya. "Oh? Kalung ini…"

Terlihat kalung yang dikenakan Ichigo adalah sebuah kalung berbulan sabit putih. Rukia minta dijelaskan mengenai kalung tersebut. Ichigo menjelaskannya. "Kalung ini? Kalung ini adalah kalung kenangan kami…"

"Kami? Pacar?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengaku kalau dia belum pernah punya pacar. "Bukan pacar. Dia kakakku. Kami terpisah sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Kakakku diambil secara paksa oleh tentara pihak _Apperuronia_ karena dia adalah swordman berbakat. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri di kota. Kalung ini mempunyai kembarannya yang berwarna hitam. Dengan adanya kalung ini, hubungan kami serasa dekat! Tapi, itu 7 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang… Entah…"

Rukia melesu setelah melihat kesedihan Ichigo. "Sekarang… Kakakmu bagaimana?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Sudah 7 tahun ini tidak ada kabar. Dia hilang entah kemana. Aku juga tidak tahu keberadaannya. Jika kita bertemu lagi… Pasti, dia sudah tidak ingat lagi janji itu!"

Rukia yang ikut sedih, menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan ke sebuah pedagang buah. Dia membeli satu buah jeruk yang segar. Ichigo melihat Rukia. "Rukia… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan memberikan jeruk tersebut pada Ichigo. Alasannya Rukia memberikan jeruk itu karena, dia tidak ingin melihat Ichigo bermuka murung lagi. Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan menerima jeruk tersebut. "Arrigatou… Rukia!"

Rukia tersenyum.

Setelah kembali ke penginapan, Rukia dan Ichigo langsung mengambil pedangnya dan ikut bergabung dengan Hisana dan yang lain. Renji mengeluh karena Ichigo dan Rukia telat. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya tertawa kecil. Tibalah kereta yang dibawa Ishida.

Setelah semua masuk kedalam kereta, Ishida menjalankan keretanya.

Saat keluar dari desa dan hutan belantara, pemandangan berubah menjadi padang rumput dan lautan. Semua terkesima dengan pemandangan tersebut. "Woa! Laut!" senang Rukia.

Hisana tersenyum.

"Kau jarang melihat laut ya?" tanyanya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Saya jarang keluar dari kota. Jadi, jarang melakukan perjalanan darat seperti ini! Ternyata, keren ya!"

Hisana ikut senang dengan kesenangan Rukia. Hitsugaya terdiam di dekat pintu dan melihat Ichigo yang sedang melihat keluar. Ichigo merasa dirinya diperhatikan, melihat kearah Hitsugaya. "Lho? Ada apa, Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa heran karena Ichigo terlihat begitu tenang dan semangat hari ini. Pasti selain tidur 12 jam, Ichigo mengalami suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Hitsugaya tersenyum dan melihat keluar lagi. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

Sesampai di kota pelabuhan _Perufania_…

Setelah mengurus tiket _ferry (_yang semua dibayarkan Hisana), Ishida membawa kereta kudanya ke dalam garasi _ferry _khusus kereta kuda. Hisana dan Renji sudah duluan naik ke kapal. Rukia, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk berkeliling-keliling di kota tersebut. Saat mereka berjalan, mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada sekelompok orang memakai jubah hitam melewatinya.

Sekelompok orang itu protes-protes sendiri. "Uuh… Nyebelin! Kenapa sih, tidak ada jalan pintas menuju _Krastofia?_ Gara-gara itu, kita harus naik _Ferry_ dan bayar dari gaji sendiri! Sudah tahu, gaji bulanan sudah kecil!" gumam salah satu orang berjubah yang ternyata itu Grimmjow.

"Benar! Uang buat experimenku berkurang deh!" jawab Syzel.

"Kejamnya Gin-sama pada kita! Dia mengirim kita tapi tidak memberi ongkos! Apaan? Katanya kota yang terkenal karena education dan kedamaiannya. Aslinya, kotanya kere banget!" Gumam Cirucci.

Tia, Ulquiorra, dan Aurerunio terdiam.

Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya kebelakang kepala. "Hh… Kenapa kalian bertiga diam terus sih!"

Ulquiorra menjawab dengan ketus. "Saya hanya sekedar mengingatkan kalian. Kita diiming gaji besar jika misi ini selesai kan?"

Semua terdiam.

Akhirnya, mereka berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan masing-masing. "Ah… Cuaca cerah ya?" alih Grimmjow.

"Ah… Rambutku bisa kering nih!" kesal Cirucci.

"Aduh… Panas _euy!"_ gerah Syzel.

Tia, Ulquiorra, dan Aurerunio terdiam.

XXX

Setelah membeli keperluan, Ichigo, Rukia, dan Hitsugaya kembali. Mereka memasuki sebuah kabin yang didalamnya sudah menunggu Hisana. Mereka membawa 3 kantong kertas yang berisi belanjaan. Sambil kapal melaju, Hisana mengintrogasi ketiga orang yang belanja. "Kalian beli apa saja?"

Rukia mengeluarkan isi belanjaannya. Terlihat kalau dia membeli jeruk 6 buah, apel 6 buah, anggur 1 buah. Sekarang, giliran Ichigo yang mengeluarkan belanjaannya. Terlihat kalau belanjaannya Ichigo adalah cemilan-cemilan. Sekarang, giliran Hitsugaya yang mengeluarkan belanjaannya. Terlihat kalau belanjaannya Hitsugaya yang paling waras. Ya, belanjannya berisi _potion, high potion, elixir, either _dan _life bottle._

Hisana menghela napas. "Nampaknya, hanya belanjaan Hitsugaya-san saja yang waras!"

Rukia dan Ichigo berusaha mengelak. "Tu… Tunggu? Mengapa belanjaan kami tidak waras? Kami kan membeli makanan!"

Hisana menjawab. "Kalian hanya membeli barang untuk saat ini saja! Liat Hitsugaya-san! Dia membeli barang ini untuk waktu kedepan! Contohlah dia!"

Hitsugaya terdiam.

Rukia dan Ichigo mengelak lagi. Kini mereka memberikan alasan yang lebih logis. "Renji yang menyuruh kami!"

Renji langsung kaget. "Kok aku?" tunjuk dirinya.

"Iya! Kamu yang nyuruh kami untuk beli ini semua!" seru Rukia.

"I… Itu bohong! Aku hanya menyarankan saja! Tidak memaksa!" ngelak Renji.

"Kau yang bohong! Kau merengek-rengek minta cemilan kan?" tunjuk Ichigo.

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan kok!"

"AH! HAYO… NGAKU!" Teriak Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Bukan! Bukan a…"

Tiba-tiba, mereka merasakan _atsmosphere_ yang gak enak disana. _Atsmosphere_ disana berasal dari Hisana. Dia sudah mengeluarkan _death_ _glare_ karena kebisingan Ichigo dan Rukia. "Diamlah kalian! Ini kendaraan umum! Kalau kalian ingin melakukan pertengkaran suami-istri, silahkan diluar sini!"

Ichigo dan Rukia _sweatdrop_. "Ba… Baik! Hi… Hisana-hime…"

Hisana duduk kembali di bangkunya. Dia melihat kearah laut. "Hh… Perjalanan yang cukup jauh juga!"

Hitsugaya menghela napas. Dia pun keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju dek. Ichigo yang melihat kegundahan Hitsugaya, mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hitsugaya melihat birunya laut. Angin berhembus disekitarnya menggerakan rambutnya. Ichigo datang dan memanggil Hitsugaya. "Toushirou! Kenapa?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak ada apa-apa! Aku Cuma ingat… Kalau aku sekarang seorang buronan!"

Ichigo menghela napas. Dia mengucek-ucek rambut Hitsugaya. "JAngan dipikirkan! PAsti ada jalan keluarnya! Sekarang, nikmati saja perjalanan ini!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Hm… Kau benar!"

Ichigo tersenyum puas.

Hitsugaya teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Kurosaki! Lambang yang ada di-"

Tiba-tiba, ada yang memanggil Ichigo dari belakang. "Lho? Kau? Kau kan Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Dia kaget melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Orang berambut biru jabrik, berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau…"

Orang tersebut berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringaian licik di wajahnya. "Ho! Ternyata bener kau! Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya!"

Ichigo mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Grim… Grimmjow… Jangan dekati aku!"

Grimmjow menyeringai licik. "Kenapa? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Kau tidak kangen denganku ya?"

Hitsugaya yang aneh dengan ucapan Grimmjow dan Ichigo, bertanya ke Ichigo. Tetapi, Ichigo hanya menyuruhnya untuk mundur dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Grimmjow yang kesal, menarik kerah kemeja Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar sudah lupa ya? Kau bagian dari kami! Kau malah lupa siapa yang sudah menolongmu kabur! Ichigo!"

Ichigo memasang wajah kesal. "Aku bukan bagian dari kalian lagi!"

Urat marah Grimmjow keluar. Dia mengeluarkan aura biru tuanya. Kuku di tangannya memanjang. Rambutnya juga ikut memanjang. "Kau… benar-benar jadi sombong, ICHIGO!"

DUAARRR

Rukia dan Renji kaget mendengar suara ledakan dari dek itu. Mereka pun berlari menuju dek dan menemukan Ichigo yang sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah. Dadanya dikoyak oleh cakar milikGrimmjow. Hitsugaya juga sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah di sebelah Ichigo. Pagar pembatas di belakang mereka, sudah hancur dan bolong. Baju putih Grimmjow sudah terciprat darah Ichigo. Grimmjow menyeringai.

Rukia dan Renji langsung berlari mendekati Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Mereka melewati Grimmjow yang menyeringai. Diangkatlah tubuh Ichigo yang berlumuran darah oleh Rukia. Rukia memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo. "Ichigo! Bangun! Ichigo!"

Tetapi, Ichigo tidak bergeming. Dia tetap menutup matanya. Rukia menoleh pada Grimmjow dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "Kau… Siapa?"

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Aku? Aku Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Salam kenal, Rukia Kuchiki dari Chiarnia!"

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ran: Huwaaaa... Chap ini lama apdetnya... blm byr tagihan XDDD *plak

Ichigo: Dasar...

Ran: Oh ya, cuap-cuapnya dikit dulu! Lalu untuk review, nanti saya jawab d chap slanjutnya! ok? karena sekrang di warnet untuk mencari tugas bahasa sunda, jadi... beginilah... yhhe XD

Ichigo: dasar... terima kasih yang telah membaca, melike, follow, alerts, dan lain-lain. Maafkan kalau fic ini telat apdet karena ada suatu problem (aka: tugas numpuk). jadi, ja'mata! Ditunggu reviewnya!


End file.
